Ultra Pokémon: Battle of the Evolved Pokémon
by Ultram
Summary: Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultra, and the rest of the Super Pokémon gang must save the Arachnid Island from a deadly Pokémon curse


****

SUPER

POKéMON

Presents. . .

¤ULTRA

POKéMON¤

It's Super Pokémon in the

big font!

**__**

The Rare Pokémon

**__**

The Answer in the Cavern

**__**

Face To Face

****

Battle of the Evolved Pokémon

****

Jay Barial

**__**

The Rare Pokémon

Introduction

Jay Barial, our hero, has earn a badge from the Lost Forests' Gym, a badge for saving a gym, defeating the Pokémon at the psychic and electric showdown, and one at the ghost gym. That's four of the twelve badges he needs to enter the Pokémon League. He also has around ten or nine Pokémon, like his Ultra, along with two mysterious eggs.

Agua, Jay's ally, has gotten a badge for saving a gym and one at the electric and psychic showdown. She also is the twin of Aqua, the gym leader of the Water Gym in the Five Gyms. She has a Diver, Whirlpool, Ice Orb, Gyarados, and Gyaronix.

Dee has gotten the same amount of badges as Agua. Dee, the old leader of the Lost Forest' gym, has a number of special rare Pokémon. She has Birdy, Fearow, Solar Orb, Psybird, and Artic.

Following them around is Kelly, Nick, Mike, and Fire Kat. The three are the evil Team Rocket! Kelly has the powerful Alakazam, which ignores all her orders and tends to be on the others side. Nick has a Gaser, which performs a number of poison attacks. Mike has a Snake Glare who paralyzes Pokémon easily. They have the hearts set on catching Jay's Ultra.

Blake Oak, Jay's archenemy, carries a number of Pokémon and Super Pokémon that usually beat Jay's Pokémon. He also always seems to be one badge ahead of Jay.

Teria is the mysterious Team Rocket Boss, which Jay has fought a number of times. Teria is set on _stealing_ all the Pokémon of the world! He carries a number of strong Pokémon, though Jay's Pokémon were able to defeat them.

Chapter One: Run In

Jay, Agua, Dee, and Ultra sat down and sighed. They had just beaten the ghost gym, fought a number of Super Pokémon spiders, and most of their Pokémon had fully evolved. They didn't know where to go next.

"Hey Dee," said Jay, "where are we anyway?"

"We are right in the middle of Arachnid Island," she answered. "And right in the middle of nowhere. I was thinking we could head to this place where we could catch a number of Pokémon, but things just aren't looking our way today if you ask me."

"That's, just, great," moaned Agua. "First our ship sinks, then Jay's Flamed attacks us and the other giant water Pokémon, then we have all these problems here! Am I cursed or something! I know! This is all Jay's fault!" She kept pointing to Jay.

"Give me a break," grumbled Jay. "I didn't know my Flare was going to evolve into Flamed and then that Ivytortle would evolve into Venustoise and sink the ship! I didn't know Morpher could find Flamed's Super Ball, and it'd start attacking the giant water Pokémon. I didn't know _any_ of this would happen!"

"Well, well, well," came a voice. "It's the trio of losers, and their little Ultra too."

Jay turned around and there was Blake Oak.

"Why is it where I turn you three loser are right behind me?" asked Blake. "I might as well just put a sign that says, 'Follow me this way!'"

"We're coming here to catch Pokémon," growled Jay. "So just get _out_ of our way Oak!"

"Not without battling me first," said Blake. "I just love beating up all your Pokémon. It'll be a four on four match!"

Jay nodded. "I'll use, Electric Orb!" A Super Ball hurled through the air, and out came . . .

"Elect! Tric Orb!" growled Electric Orb.

"I'll use my evolved Orb against yours," said Blake Oak. "I choose you, Ultimate Orb!" A Super Ball hurled through the air and out came . . .

"Ult, ult, ult, _ult_! Ti mate Orb!" shouted Ultimate Orb.

"Block yourself from that thing with thunder shield," commanded Jay.

Electricity surrounded Electric Orb, making sure he didn't get attack.

"Ultimate Orb, disable then use psybeam," ordered Blake.

"Orb!" There was a great flash of light, and Electric Orb's shield had been disabled. Then Ultimate Orb sent colorful psywaves at Electric Orb, confusing him.

"Electric Orb!" cried Jay.

"Hypnosis," ordered Ultimate Orb.

"Ultiiii . . . Mate-Orb!" Ultimate Orb began spinning around above Electric Orb creating hypnosis-waves that put Electric Orb to sleep.

Jay gasped. "Electric Orb, return!" Electric Orb shot back into the Super Ball. He thought for a moment. Which Pokémon would be best against Ultimate Orb? He grabbed a Super Ball. "I choose you, Ivytortle!"

Out came the strong Ivytortle.

"Ivytortle, ice beam," commanded Jay.

Ice shot from Ivytortle's plant on its back and hit Ultimate Orb. The beam froze Ultimate Orb.

Blake gasped. "Ultimate Orb, return!" He grabbed another Super Ball. "I choose you Riushi!" He threw a Super Ball and out of the ball appeared a strange plant/water Pokémon.

"Ivytortle, tackle," said Jay.

"Riushi, tail whip," said Blake.

Riushi swung its tail and hit Ivytortle before it could attack.

"Riushi, leech seed," shouted Blake.

Three seeds shot from the small plant on Riushi's tail and landed around Ivytortle. They grew into vines and they rapped themselves around Ivytortle, forcing to be stuck.

Jay gasped. "Ivytortle, return!" In popped Ivytortle. "It's your turn Ultra-" began Jay.

"Spi!" Out from the water popped the Spiral that had been following the group for awhile.

"Alright Spiral, let's go," said Jay.

"You can handle him, right Riushi?" asked Blake.

All of a sudden, Riushi and Spiral began to evolve.

Chapter Two: Group Missile's Back!

Jay held out his Pokédex. "Rayushi the evolved form of Riushi and Wurm the evolved form of Spiral.

"Now it's time a real battle," said Blake.

"Not so fast Jay Barial," said a voice.

"You too Blake Oak," said another voice.

"Your Pokémon are ours," said a final voice.

"Prepare for trouble," one said.

"And you can make that our trouble," the second said.

"To bring out the world's devastation," the third said.

"To bring this world to _our_ nation!" the first said.

"To show our evils of truth and love," the second said.

"While we extend our reaches past the stars and above!" said the third.

"Kike!" the first said.

"Mick," the second said.

"And Nelly," said the last.

"Group Missile's blast around the galaxy faster than the speed of light!" cried Kike.

"Surrender now, or we'll be forced to fight!" continued Mick.

"That's right!" finished Nelly.

"Group Missile?!" exclaimed Jay. "But, Group Missile disappeared after I messed up Teria's plans."

Nelly smiled. "Well, well, well. Barial, long time no battle, eh Jay?"

Blake turned pale. "Um, I'm, just gonna leave . . . you see, it seems, I've, um . . . misplaced one of my Super Balls. Um . . . bye!"

Blake began to run off but out of the ball came Kike's Flare, which had evolved since Jay had last seen it, and grabbed Blake.

"Not so fast Oak," said Nelly. "I bet your family would pay a _lot_ of money to see you safe again, huh Blake."

"If you're going to challenge us," said Jay, "might as well battle."

"You've asked for it Jay." Nelly grabbed two Super Balls. "Ultra, Morpher, go!"

"Ivytortle, help out Flare," said Kike.

"Haunter, Cubone, attack!" commanded Mick.

Out came Group Missile's Pokémon.

Jay flinched. "This is bad. Alright!" Jay grabbed a Super Ball. "Alright Flamed, help Ultra out!"

Ultra jumped up ready for battle, while the large Flamed appeared.

"Ice Orb, Diver, attack," ordered Agua.

Out came Agua's evolved Orb and the large water ripple Pokémon.

"Artic, Psybird, let's go!" Dee threw two Super Balls.

Out came two of the mysterious bird Super Pokémon.

Agua glared at Jay. "You brought that big thing out."

"We have to stop Group Missile some how," said Jay. "Might as well do it with some power!"

Chapter Three: Battle of the Thieves

"Artic, Psybird, together, whirlwind!" ordered Dee.

"Tic, tic, tic, tic!" Artic flapped its wings hard trying to blow away Group Missile's Pokémon.

"Psy, psy, psy, psy!" Psybird flapped too.

"Morpher, transform into Ultra," ordered Nelly. "Then Ultra, Morpher, together, ultra shocker now!"

As the wind from Psybird and Artic blew, Morpher transformed into Ultra. Then, the two used their most powerful attack, ultra shocker, on Dee's two birds.

"Psybird! Artic!" cried Dee.

"Rrrreeeeee!" screeched the birds as they fellow to the ground.

"Ice Orb, Diver, ice beam now!" shouted Agua.

"Icccccce!" hissed Ice Orb as it shot ice at Ivytortle.

"Veeeeer!" hissed Diver when its shot hit Flare.

Ivytortle and Flare both got hit by the ice beam, and froze faster than the speed of light.

Kike raised an eyebrow. "Flare, Ivytortle, break through the ice with strength!"

Ice shattered when suddenly Flare and Ivytortle broke the ice, unleashing their strength attack.

"Ivytortle, razor leaf now! Flare, melt it with raging fire!" ordered Kike.

Leafs shot from Ivytortle's flower and began slicing and dicing at Diver while Flare started melting Ice Orb.

"Ultra, stop them with a thunder shocker now," growled Jay. "Group Missile can't win."

Mick laughed. "Haunter and Cubone won't be hurt that badly by your Ultra's electricity."

"_Traaaa!_" Electricity hit Haunter, but not hard enough to hurt him badly. And since Cubone was a ground type, Ultra's electricity attacks weren't any good.

"Cubone, bonemerang! Haunter, hypnosis!" Mick continued smiling.

"Cu-Bone!" Cubone's bone circled around the area and hit Ultra and Flamed hard in the head.

"Haunt-Ter. Haunt-Ter," said Haunter as psywaves came from its eyes and slowly began to put Ultra and Flamed asleep.

"Flamed, stop them now with flame-gun!" shouted Jay up to its large Pokémon.

Flamed just laughed and ignored Jay. And slowly went to sleep.

Jay frowned. Ultra wasn't going to sleep since it was a psychic Pokémon. "I know! Ultra, stop them all with your Psyblast!"

Ultra nodded. "Ra!"

Suddenly, a vortex of power came down from the sky and Ultra was in the center of it. Ultra chanted a little song and the vortex disappeared.

Everyone stopped attacking, including the Pokémon.

Ultra's eyes glowed with power. With a mighty shout of "**ULTRA TRA!**" Ultra used all its psychic energy to send Group Missile and their Pokémon flying.

"Group Missile's launched off agaaaaaain!" they cried as they blasted away.

Chapter Four: Tale of the Offspring

"And I'm good." Jay smirked proudly.

Agua rolled her eyes. "Yeah . . . yeah right."

"Pokémon return!" The trio of Pokémon trainer help their Super Balls out and in they went.

Dee sighed. After Group Missile had blasted off, Wurm seemed too have disappeared. Since there was nothing else to do, she asked Blake, "So Blake, what brings you to the coast of Arachnid Island."

Blake glared. "So nosy you 'Gym Leaders' are. But if you _must_ know, I am searching for the mighty Pokémon Lugia and Articuno with their children. They were last spotted here."

"I've heard of Articuno. Ice-bird Pokémon, correct?" asked Dee.

Blake nodded. "Yes, Lugia is the water-bird Pokémon."

"Must be related, huh?" asked Jay.

Blake ignored Jay's question. It had been obvious to him, be neither of the trio knew if he was being truthful or lying.

"Well, I'm really am looking more forward to catching their children," continued Blake Oak. "The mighty Pokémon!"

"'The mighty?'" repeated Jay killing the moment.

"Let me guess, Super Pokémon, correct?" asked Dee.

Blake nodded. "She's good Jay, pretty smart. She might even be worth d-" He never had time to finish the sentence as a large shadow flew over the clouds.

"Articuno," murmured Dee.

Blake nodded again. "Well, I'm off Poké-Trainers! Next time you see me, I will most likely have captured the mighty Articuno and Lugia. And hopefully raise their children."

"Tra ra ultra ra?" asked Ultra.

Dee nodded and whispered to the mouse, "Yup, he does have a big head."

Blake walked towards the shore of the sea, where a small cliff formed. "Alright Pokémon, come out! We must captured that Pokémon!" A Super Ball hurled through the air and out of the ball appeared a large bird. From where Dee was standing, it wasn't possible for her to see what kind.

Jay, on the other hand, had a different idea of what to do. He fished around in his pocket for his Pokédex. "Alright, tell me about Lugia-"

"Shhhhh!" hissed Agua. "Jay, flip off your 'dex! Listen."

The bold young trainer turned off his Pokédex and listened. Ultra's two ears twitched up and down attempting to listen to something.

In the distance, they heard a faint cry of a Pokémon.

Jay nodded. "It's time for us to help this Pokémon. Alright guys, let's go!"

Chapter Five: The Attack on Dragonite

"Super Ball!" Jay and Dee shouted.

Four Super Balls hurled through the air and our came Artic, Winger, Fearow, and Birdy.

Jay climbed onto his Winger's neck, while Dee got on Artic, and Agua got on Fearow. Meanwhile, Ultra climbed onto Birdy.

"Alright Artic let's lead, the way," ordered Dee. "Full speed ahead! Follow that cry!"

"Tic!" agreed the ice bird. It flapped its wings hard and took off.

"Wait for us!" Fearow and Winger's wings flapped hard too and they took off.

"Ultra tra!" shouted Ultra.

"De!" Birdy took off.

The flock of birds raced towards the cry. As they flew closer and closer, they could slowly see the figure of a large Pokémon.

Then, finally, as they came into good view, they saw it.

"Whoa," murmured Dee.

Jay grabbed his Pokédex and opened it. "Dragonite, the dragon Pokémon. Information is temporarily unavailable."

Surrounding it were swarms of Flamed, Gyarados, and Gyaronix.

"We have to save it," ordered Dee.

"But our Pokémon will never be able to stop all of them!" cried Jay.

"Yeah!" agreed Agua.

Dee shook her head. "These Pokémon are almost extinct! We _have_ to save it! Come on Jay? Come on Agua? Yall ready?"

The two nodded.

"Morpher, Electric Orb, Puffy, Ivytortle, Attacker, Tentacle, help us out, now!" Six Super Ball hurled through the air and out of the Super Balls appeared Jay's Pokémon.

"Diver, Whirlpool, Ice Orb, Gyaronix, let's do it!" Agua's four Super Balls dropped down revealing her water and ice Pokémon.

"Solar Orb, Psybird, I choose you!" Twin Super Balls shot through the air and out came the sun-ghost and psychic bird Pokémon.

"Ultra, Birdy, help them too," Jay and Dee said in unison.

"Tra!"

"De!"

"Morpher, transform into Dragonite and give them your hyper beam! Electric Orb, ultimate shocker! Puffy sing! Ivytortle, leaf rain, Attacker, surf on Tentacle to give them your super punch!" ordered Jay. "Birdy, dive down so Ultra can land of the injured Dragonite to create a thunder shield."

"Diver, Whirlpool, together, water wave! Gyaronix, fight of the enemies with your dragon rage! Ice Orb, help Ultra out can create an ice shield!" ordered Agua.

"Solar Orb, help Ultra and Ice Orb out! Light screen. Psybird, give them all your confusion attack!" shouted Dee.

"Morpher-Morph!" Morpher dived transformed into the mighty Dragonite and shot its hyper beam attack at the Flamed, Gyarados, and Gyaronix.

"Orb-Orb!" Electric Orb leaped into the air above the enemy Pokémon and gave his mighty ultimate shocker attack.

"Fie-fie!" "Tort-tle!" Puffy and Ivytortle landed lightly on Dragonite's tail, and Puffy began singing lightly putting a few Pokémon a sleep, and leafs shot from Ivytortle's plant, and shot down in rain slicing at the enemy Pokémon.

As a Flamed leaped at Dragonite, surfing on Tentacle, Attacker gave his super punch, and the Flamed fell to the ground.

Ultra, Solar Orb, and Ice Orb landed on Dragonite's head, and a heavy shield was created around the dragon Pokémon.

"Roooonix!" Graying spun around and three Gyarados fell into the path of the mighty rock/water Pokémon.

Whirlpool and Diver created deadly waves sending Gyaronix and Flamed to the bottom of the sea.

Acting quickly, Psybird shot up into the air, and psywaves of confusion shot down to the ground, and the enemy Pokémon began attacking each other.

"Bird Pokémon, finish them off!" shouted Dee. "Give them a mighty ultra gust!"

Psybird, Artic, Birdy, Fearow, and Winger gave a mighty gust, as Dee had said, and the enemy Pokémon were sent flying away from the Dragonite.

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: RIATC?****

Chapter Six: Ambush of Auqtrias

**__**

****IT'S ARCTIC! "Arrrtic!!"****

Artic, with Dee on its back, swooped down to the Dragonite's face. Fearow and Winger followed.

"Dragonite, are you all right?" asked Dee.

"Draaa," moaned the Dragonite.

"Tra ra?" wondered Ultra.

"Niiiite," the dragon Pokémon sighed.

Ultra frowned and whispered to himself, "Ra, ra, a."

Suddenly, the annoying sound of a sub came into hearing. From below, a Gyarados-like surfaced near the trio of trainers and the Dragonite.

There in the pilot seat sat Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat. Team Rocket's worst.

On the sub's speakers, Kelly's voice said, "Hello you trio of brats. We have come to capture your Ultra, and bring in a Dragonite for an additional prize. And we have a special motto for this special episode."

Mike and Nick cleared their throats and began to speak when suddenly a large screech rang through the air.

"What's that?!" exclaimed Fire Kat.

"I dunno, but let's get out of here!" cried Mike.

A bird, around Artic's size, swoop down after the sub.

"What's that?!" wondered Jay. He held up his Pokédex to the bird.

"Auqtrias, the water-bird Pokémon," answered his Pokédex. "Known to be an altered, younger, version of Lugia, like Artic being a young version of Articuno."

"Articuno?!" Dee exclaimed. "Artic is the unevolved form of _Articuno_?! The mighty ice-bird Pokémon! The freeze Pokémon! And that means-"

"It probably means that Artic and Auqtrias wouldn't mind battling it out huh?" wondered Agua. "Quickly, drop to the Dragonite's head."

Dee nodded, and jumped onto Dragonite's head. She smirked. "Artic, do your best out there, kay?"

"Arrr!" growled Artic, and shot up to face Auqtrias.

As Artic went after Auqtrias, the Dragonite began to stand up, and began attempting to shake Dee and the others off of it.

"Wha?" wondered Jay. "Dragonite! Calm down! We're guarding you against Auqtrias!"

Dragonite's eyes glowed, and shot its hyper beam at Jay's Winger.

"You haven't figured it out, Poké-Master-Wannabe?" growled Agua. "It's an _ambush_! We've fallen into enough of them last season that you could have figured it out! Dragonite's working with Auqtrias!"

Jay frowned. "Why me?"

Chapter Seven: Artic Evolves!

"Abandon Pokémon! Abandon Pokémon!" shouted Jay.

Winger swooped down, and Dee rushed on along with Ultra.

"Pokémon, return!" Tons of red beams shot down into the water, up into the sky, all around as Jay, Dee, and Agua's Pokémon returned. Except Artic, Fearow, and Winger, who were flying around, trying not to get hurt by Auqtrias.

"Artic, do your best to stop that Pokémon!" shouted Dee, coaching her Pokémon.

Ignoring Dee, Artic used it talon strike attack, scraping Auqtrias' back.

Striking back, Auqtrias used wing attack, knocking Artic silly.

Giving a mighty gust, Artic attempted to blow Auqtrias away. But, the enemy used a gust too, creating a deadly water cyclone.

"Whoa, this has got to be the _best_ Pokémon battle **ever**!" cried Jay. "Where's a video camera when you need one?!"

"Of course Jay they _aren't_ your Pokémon," reminded Agua. She smirked as Jay's smile went to a frown.

"Come on Artic, think hard! Use your ice attacks!" ordered Dee.

Artic nodded, quickly using its arctic freeze to stop Auqtrias in its path, but it didn't work. The water bird was too powerful.

Think Dee, think, thought Dee to herself. What is the one thing that _has_ to stop this other bird Pokémon?

It had suddenly dawned to her.

"I know how to stop Auqtrias! Use your one-hit KO attack Artic!" shouted Dee. "Use frost bite!"

Artic quickly began its frost bite attack. Quickly spinning around Auqtrias, Artic spread ice around the bird to freeze it. But with a surprise, the spinning sped up, and as you saw Artic fly by, he was growing.

"What's happening to Artic?" asked Agua.

"I dunno," replied Dee flatly.

When Auqtrias was completely frozen, Artic shot up above the frozen bird- But it wasn't Artic anymore. It was:

"Articuno!" shouted Dee, Jay, and Agua.

Articuno flipped around, and flew up above Auqtrias. Head aiming at the frozen Auqtrias, and flying down beak-first, Articuno's slammed its beak into Auqtrias' skull.

The water bird Pokémon fell to the water. Unfortunately, Team Rocket, who was still in the sub, sunk under the deadly bird.

"Team Rocket's sinking once again!" cried Mike and Nick.

"And without our new motto!" cried Fire Kat and Kelly.

Chapter Eight: Cave of the Water Birds

"Yeah, we beat Auqtrias!" Jay smiled brightly.

"Uh, Jay, you didn't do _anything_," reminded Agua once again. "Dee's Articuno did all the work."

Suddenly, Auqtrias' Dragonite flew up, and starting flying all the way up into the sky.

Dee gave a smirk. "Articuno, go ahead and follow Dragonite. Jay, Agua, you follow Articuno. We're going to need a battle plan."

Jay and Agua nodded, and Winger and Fearow took off.

With Jay, Dee, and Ultra on Winger's back, and Agua and Fearow's back, the two Pokémon took off, trying to follow their allying Pokémon Articuno.

As they caught up to the Dragonite, the dragon Pokémon shot up into the sky.

"Hold on to your lunches lady and gent," said Dee. "We're going straight up!"

Fearow, Winger, and Articuno quickly shot up after Dragonite. They flew past the clouds, and soon realized they'd be leaving Earth soon.

"Where's that stupid dragon?" growled Agua.

Suddenly, they saw the Dragonite flew downward, back into the sea.

"Ah heck naw!" cried Jay. "No, no, no! We are not going to dive down after that Pokémon! No Dee, no!"

"Alright birds, let's go!" shouted Dee.

"NO!" shouted Jay.

The three birds flew alittle to the left, the shot straight down into the sea. And as Fearow, Winger, and Articuno got closer to the sea, the three trainers could see a small opening in the water.

"A whirlpool?" wondered Dee.

"Couldn't be," said Agua. "It'd be pushing out of the water. The birds would go flying back up. Unless-"

"It's sucking us in!" shouted Jay

Fearow, Winger, and Articuno flew straight into the whirlpool in the dangerous waters.

Without a splash, the three went right into the opening in the water.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" cried Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra.

After their wild ride, Dee had passed out. As she awoke, she could feel a large ice-cold wing around here. It was probably Articuno.

"Ugh," she moaned. She opened her eyes, and as she tried to get up, she slowly realized that she was _pinned_ to the ground.

"Articuno, release me now," growled Dee. "This is not funny."

But slowly did Dee notice that it wasn't Articuno holding her.

As Dee peered around, she noticed Auqtrias, with Jay and Ultra in its wings, while Team Rocket's sub was behind them. They were in a large, underwater cave. And it wasn't the most friendly-looking place to be. In the corner, the _far_ corner, she could see Articuno laying their helpless.

As Dee tried to squirm free, but it wasn't working. Then, she looked up angrily at her Pokémon and growled, "Articuno, let go _now_!"

The bird Pokémon looked down. It was then when Dee figured out it wasn't Articuno lying there. But in the corner, in the _far_ corner, she could see Articuno laying their helpless. Which meant, the Pokémon that Dee lay under wasn't her Pokémon. It was Lugia. They were trapped.

Chapter Nine: Help of the Rival

"Jay! Agua! Jay! Agua!" Dee shouted. "Wake up, _now_!"

Dee's voice echoed across the cave and Dee almost screamed at the top of her lunges to her friends. But where was Agua.

"You don't have to yell, I'm awake," said a voice from the other side of Lugia. It was Agua's voice.

"You are trapped too?" called out Dee.

"No, I just do this for a hobby Dee," she growled back. "We're going to have to find _some_ way to escape them! Our Pokémon won't be any good, but Jay's Electric Orb and Ultra may be able to give them a shocking."

"Num, num," mumbled Jay's voice from across the room. He blinked acouple of times then looked around. "Wha! Dee! Agua! We're trapped!"

Before Dee and Agua could shoot back- "No, ya think?" –Auqtrias and Lugia screeched loudly and grabbed Dee, Agua, Jay, Ultra, and the Team Rocket sub in their talons.

Realizing they couldn't carry Team Rocket, Auqtrias tossed the sub into the whirlpool, very fast, and it went far, far away into the water.

As the two birds began to leave, the annoyingly familiar voice of Jay's rival shouted, "Not to fear, Blake Oak is here!" Flying down on a Fearow, Blake flew down through the opening where Dee and the others had entered the cavern.

"'Blake Oak is _here_,'" repeated the others.

"That's right, and I shall rescue and capture the mighty Lugia," said Blake boldly. "I have many powerful Pokémon and they can easily stop Lugia and Auqtrias!" He held out a Super Ball. "Super Ball, go!" He threw it onto the ground and out of the ball came his Electric Orb.

"Elect-Tric!" shouted Blake's Electric Orb.

Dee smirked. "This should be intersting."

"Electric Orb, shocker attack!" shouted Blake.

Electric Orb spun around creating a strong electric current then, with a sudden stop, electricity shot from every inch of it. The electricity electrocuted Lugia and Auqtrias, and they released Dee, Jay, Agua, and Ultra.

Dee landed lightly. She smiled. "Nice one Blake." She cleared her throat and called, "Articuno, wake up!"

Dee's voice rang out and echoed in the cave. Articuno stirred and its head shot up. "Arrr?"

"Articuno, you have to stop Lugia and Auqtrias!" ordered Dee.

Articuno nodded.

"Winger, Electric Orb, I choose you!" Jay threw two Super Balls and out of the balls _his_ Electric Orb, along with his Winger. "Ultra, help them out too!" Jay's Ultra rushed up to his two other Pokémon.

"We're near the water, so, Gyaronix, I want you!" Agua hurled the balls and out of the ball her Gyarados/Onix Pokémon.

Lugia and Auqtrias screeched, echoing in the room, making the cavern shake.

"Ultra, ultra shocker!" shouted Jay. "Electric Orb, ultimate shocker!" Jay turned to Dee. "Flying is your best, Dee, tell Winger what to do!"

Blake hopped off Fearow. "Same with Fearow." Blake turned to his Electric Orb, who seemed to be much bigger than Jay's Electric Orb. "Electric Orb, use your ultimate shocker too!"

"Winger, Fearow, give Auqtrias your fly attack!" shouted Dee.

"Gyaronix, give Lugia your rock slide," ordered Agua.

Ultra hopped up, he chanted, "Tra ra tra ra tra . . ." Electricity sparked up around his cheeks. The two Electric Orb also began to charge up and hovered above Ultra. As Ultra released his ultra shocker, the other two released their ultimate shocker. The strong blast of electricity hit Lugia and Auqtrias. Winger and Fearow shot up into the air slammed into the weakened Auqtrias, and the bird fell to the ground. Gyaronix quickly reacted to the injured Lugia and leaped up into the air, stretched itself out, and slammed into Lugia.

"Now Articuno, use your best attacks while we escape!" shouted Dee.

Chapter Ten: Out of the Cavern, and Into the Water!

"Electric Orb, return!" shouted Jay and Blake in unison. The two Pokémon shot back into their balls.

"Gyaronix, return." The water/rock Pokémon fled back to its ball.

"Fearow, Birdy!" Dee threw two Super Balls, and out of the balls came her Fearow along with Birdy. Hopping onto Fearow, Dee shouted, "Birdy, we'll need to escape, let Ultra sit on you."

"De," agreed Birdy.

"Tra!" Ultra rushed to his friend, and climbed on its back.

The others rushed on the Pokémon. Jay and Agua went on Winger, and Blake on his Fearow.

In the lead, Dee shouted, "Let's blow this joint!"

"You actually said that?" shouted Jay.

"Shut _up_!" shouted Agua and Blake.

The two Fearow, the Winger, and the Birdy quickly exited the cavern onto to discover themselves flying backwards into the cavern.

"Arg!" growled Dee. "I forgot about the whirlpool."

"To stop a whirlpool, we'll need one of our own! Whirlpool, we need you!" Aiming, Agua threw the Super Ball straight up into the whirlpool, and Agua's Pokémon appeared in the water. "Whirlpool, reverse the whirlpool's air with your psychic attack!"

Slowly, the air suction reversed directions and became a strong pull upwards.

As the three birds shot upward, Dee could see the large figure of the same Dragonite as before rising.

"Birdy!" shouted Dee. "Use your quick attack and your agility to fly up ahead to try to stop the Dragonite." With a small sigh she added with a murmur, "Somehow."

"De-De!" Birdy quickly shot up at full speed to the surface.

From down below, back in the cavern, Dee heard the loud screech of her Articuno, and slowly, it stopped. Then she heard the angry shouts of the water bird Pokémon. But slowly, the shouts became chanting. Something was going to, or about to happen.

"Uh oh," muttered Jay. "We've just stepped out of the frying pan and into the fire."

"Or out of the cavern and into the water," growled Blake. "Look straight ahead."

Towards the surface, the water parting slowly closed, and as did the water around them. Lugia and Auqtrias were closing the exit to above.

"_NO!_" screamed Dee. "Articuno, if they can open the doorway, you can do it too!" But there was no use. Articuno probably couldn't even hear her, much less open up a water path.

As the exit slowly closed in around them, and water rushed around the four trainers, Dee suddenly had an idea as water surrounded her. In three words, she summarized her idea. "Agua, use Whirlpool."

Muffled by the water, Agua quickly shouted, "Whirlpool, create . . . own whirlpool!"

Suddenly, from not too far away, Dee could fell the urge of Whirlpool's whirlpool, and she, with Fearow not too far awhile, slowly moved towards it.

As she entered it, she gasped for air. Dee was flung up into the air above the water, with the waiting Birdy, Ultra, and Dragonite.

Quickly being caught by Fearow, Dee shook off the water and shouted to Birdy, "We can get that Dragonite to go away! Give it your ultimate poison attack! _Toxic_!"

With a small cough of water, Jay added in, "And Ultra, your confusion attack, then paralyze it with your thunderwave, then psytoss it into the water!"

"Bird-_De_!" Birdy's eyes changed to a deep shade of red and with a mighty blast, from Birdy's mouth, toxic gases poured out onto the Dragonite.

On Birdy, Ultra's eyes glowed a bluish color and as did the Dragonite. The Dragonite was flung back into the water. Quickly using this time to his advantage, Ultra shocked the Dragonite with his thunderwave, and psytossed the Dragonite into the water.

"Now lets get outta here," said Blake.

"We _can't_," growled Dee. "Articuno hasn't surfaced yet. Neither has Whirlpool."

Blake sighed. "Well, I'm off to get help, the coast guards will come as soon as possible to save you guys and Articuno, and most-likely fight off the sea-birds."

"Row!" screeched his Fearow, and he flew off.

Agua sighed. "Well now what?"

Chapter Eleven: Lugia and Auqtrias' Plan!

Moaning and groaning, Dee on Fearow, Jay and Agua on Winger, and Ultra on Birdy, the trio of trainers waited for Blake to return and for the two Pokémon to surface. Of course, they knew Blake had probably run off and Articuno and Whirlpool were lost forever.

"I can't take it any more!" growled Agua. "Gyaronix, Diver, I want you!" She threw the balls and out of the balls came her Gyaronix and her mysteriously clear Diver.

"Agua, what are you doing?" asked Dee.

"Well I can tell you what I'm not doing," she growled. "I'm not waiting around her for them to show up!" She looked down at Diver. "Diver, create an air bubble for me to go under water in! And one for Dee too!"

"And me!" added in Jay.

Agua shook her head. "We need a big, strong, manly man to do the lookout. So, instead of that, we're letting you watch." As the air bubble appeared, Agua quickly leaped into it.

Dee sighed. "I dunno about this Agua."

"Do it!"

Dee jumped into the air bubble and the two quickly went under water.

Under the water, they followed the whirlpool down, back into the cavern. Both Whirlpool and Articuno lay there, helpless.

Lugia and Auqtrias had probably already left to the surface somewhere else, so Dee quickly ordered her Pokémon to return so Dee and Agua follow the two birds' new whirlpool to their escape.

The only strange thing was that Articuno and Whirlpool both seemed to be glowing mysteriously in the cavern.

But there was no time for that as they quickly rushed into Lugia and Auqtrias' whirlpool.

Entering the surface, Dee and Agua peered around to find-

"Ack!" screeched Agua. "We're back where we started from!"

They had returned to where Jay had been on guard. The only thing different was that it had begun to rain, which wasn't what they needed right now.

"Well it took you long enough," growled Jay. "You guys missed everything, right Ultra? We think we know what Lugia and Auqtrias might be up to."

"What happened?" asked Dee.

"Well, it happened like this," explained Jay.

_Sadly waiting, Jay sighed. "This really sucks. I'm stuck on guard while the girls get to try to rescue their Pokémon and fight Lugia and Auqtrias again."_

Ultra's ears suddenly perked up. "Tra?"

Before asking Ultra what was wrong with him, Jay saw Lugia and Auqtrias fly out of the sea below. The two birds quickly flew up into the sky. And within a few seconds, it had begun to rain.

"So you think the birds caused it to rain?" asked Dee.

"Must have," said Jay. "The waters seem to have risen since I last checked it out."

Agua sighed. "They must be planning _something_!"

Chapter Twelve: Curse of the Flood

When Blake had finally arrived with the coast guards, the water level had risen alittle. The only problem would be the waves coming back.

They explained the reason they were delayed was of the bad weather, and they had discovered a Gyarados sub holding four Team Rocket members.

"Whoa, that was an adventure," mumbled Jay onboard the coast guards' boat. "I never knew we'd actually run into Lugia and Auqtrias."

Dee was curled up into a little ball, trying to think of something that had been bugging her. She was amazed when she finally realized what it was. "There's something weird about Lugia and Auqtrias. At least Lugia anyway. Lugia is only suppose to appear when the three other element bird-Pokémon, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, all appear in one place. But only Articuno appeared."

"I have a feeling we have a much larger force behind this little problem of ours," muttered Agua. "Just a guess." And as she sighed once more, of drop of water dripped on her head. That was it, she screamed in a fury, "**And when will this rain every _stop_**?"

Jay chuckled, "Water's your specialty, I thought you'd love the water?"

Agua just glared at Jay angrily. "I don't have time to deal with you Barial. I just want to get ashore before I freeze my butt off!"

There was a knock at the door one of the members of the boat stepped in holding the ever so familiar Fire Kat of Team Rocket. "This Fire Kat says he may have some information that you'd like to know."

Jay glared, as did Ultra. "What to you want Fire Kat?"

"I'd just like to tell you what's going on, so when I'm in jail I won't burn out because of the rain," explained the cat. "See, because you have disturbed Lugia and Auqtrias, you have unleashed the curse of the flood! I was told as a young flame that Lugia and Auqtrias would flood Arachnid Island if this every happened in at least two months. The only way to stop them would be to capture them, or release the curse, which is more or a less a curse on us if ya know what I'm saying."

Dee sighed. "Great. It's raining so hard it's nearly impossible for one of us to reach the top of the skies where those birds are."

Jay nodded. "Thank you Fire Kat."

"Ra-ra tra," agreed Ultra.

"I'll miss trying to capture you Ultra," said Fire Kat. "And you three, I'll miss watching Mike, Nick, and Kelly trying to try to defeat you in battle, but we are going to a far better place where our spirits will be resurrected into a nice, kind, loving, person."

The member of the boat walked out of the room, with Fire Kat in his arms.

Agua gulped. "Man, this looks like it may be the end. We're going to die on Arachnid Island, Team Rocket's in jail, what will happen next."

Jay sighed.

Dee shook her head. "I don't know. I just don't know."

**__**

The Answer in the Cavern

Introduction

After the extreme adventure with Lugia and Auqtrias, Arachnid Island has been cursed by the two water birds with the curse of the flood. Within two months, the island would be flooded. The only thing the people of Arachnid Island can do is flee the island or fight back. So, they have called for the toughest Pokémon trainers, including four of the Five Gym members, to stop this mess. So Agua, Jay, Dee, and Ultra must do some pretty tough training.

Meanwhile, Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat have been captured by the police during the action (which was stopped by Auqtrias falling helplessly from the sky). Now, the four have lost connection with Teria and Group Missile and have no way of escaping. They've been brought to the Web Island, a small island off the coast of Arachnid Island. It holds the meanest, strongest, most dangerous people on Earth, and they are forced to battle every day for entertainment of guards there.

As the story continues, Agua and the others are happily awaiting the arrival of several Pokémon trainers including Ultram, Agua's sister Aqua, the Pokémon breeder Brock, and four of the Elite Eight members Ash Ketchem, Misty, David Mace, along with one more person.

Chapter One: Pokémon Battle!

Standing on two feet, Ivytortle glared across the wet, rainy, grassy field at Agua's Ice Orb.

"Ice Orb, screech attack!" ordered Agua.

"Fine, Ivytortle don't let that screech stop you," growled Jay. "Ivytortle, fight it with you vine whip!"

Ivytortle's vines raced over to Ice Orb as fast as it could to Agua's Pokémon screeched almost immediately making Ivytortle fall to the ground.

"Ice Orb, slam it!" shouted Agua.

"Icccccce!" hissed Ice Orb as it hovered above Ivytortle and quickly shot down upon it.

"Ivytortle, fight back with your . . . uh, um," mumbled Jay.

Off on the sidelines, the wet Dee and Ultra both watched. Dee stated, "Jay, you'll never beat Lugia and Auqtrias if you can't beat a simple Ice Orb."

Agua glared at Dee. "A _simple_ Ice Orb? This Ice Orb grew because of the great Pokémon trainer Brock! It's more than 'special'!"

Dee smirked. "Jay, call back your Pokémon, I'll show Agua what Pokémon training is all about."

Jay sighed. "Ivytortle, return!" He held out the Super Ball and the red beam from the ball shot at Ivytortle and it quickly returned. He stepped back to his Pokémon, Ultra.

Dee stepped up and stood across from Agua. "I wanted to face you at the Water Gym, but I decided to fight your sister instead. Wonder if there's any difference?"

Agua flared up in a dark shade of red. "I'm ten million times better than my sister! Which Pokémon shall you choose? I'll keep out Ice Orb."

Dee smirked. "Alright Agua, my bird Pokémon are weak against your ice, so I'll use one of my powerful Pokémon! Psybird, go!" She threw the Super Ball right ahead of her and out appeared Psybird in midair.

"Ice Orb, we can handle a little Psybird," shouted Agua. "Use your blizzard!"

Dee nodded. She looked up at her bird. "Don't use any attacks yet Psybird, just your agility."

As Ice Orb hovered above Psybird, ice sickles dropped from it trying to freeze Psybird with it. Unfortunately, Psybird's agility attack was much quicker.

Agua glared at Psybird and then slowly moved her glare towards Dee. Dee shouted to her, "Great glare attack Agua! You're almost as good as an Arbok or a Snake Glare! Keep it up! Now Psybird, hypnosis attack!"

"Psy bird psy bird psy bird," chanted Psybird as the hypnosis waves that hovered around him suddenly shot straight for Ice Orb, the orb slowly calmed down and fell to the ground.

Agua frowned. "Return Ice Orb."

Chapter Two: Reunited!

"Well Agua, looks like your Pokémon could use a little work, huh?" shouted Jay from the sidelines.

"What! Grrr," she growled. Suddenly, in the corner of her forehead, a vein popped. "LOOK WHO'S TALKING, MR. WANNABE MASTER! I CAN BEAT YOU WHENEVER I WANT SO JUST SHUT UP, AND YOUR LITTLE ULTRA TOO!"

Ultra frowned sadly. "Ra tra a."

Burning up like a Fire Orb, Agua stomped off to the airport where her sister would be arriving.

After cooling off, and not listening to Jay and Dee for a half a hour, Agua watched as her sister's plane landed.

On the side of the plane, a big "5" was painted. The five stood for the Five Gyms, a Pokémon League challenge. Agua's twin sister, Aqua, was one of the leaders, and known to have many of the strongest water Pokémon.

As the plane doors opened, millions of people rushed to the gate where the five gym leaders would be coming out.

Jack came out first. He was the leader of the fighting gym. Second was Gideon, the gym leader of the poison gym. Joe was the leader of the final gym, the evolution gym. Aqua came last. She was, of course, the leader of the water gym.

The fifth gym leader, who remained mostly a secret, hadn't come. The Psychic One, as he called himself, was the leader of the fourth gym there, the psychic gym.

"Aqua!" shouted Agua as her twin stepped out of the door.

"Agua!" Aqua shouted back.

The two rushed up to each other and gave each other a big hug.

"How have you been Agua?" asked Aqua. "The last time I saw you was when you, Jay, and Dee were heading to the Psychic Gym."

Agua smirked. "What hasn't happened is the question."

She smiled at all the memories. Fighting the Psychic One and Joe, going against Ultram, escaping the sea of giant Pokémon, watching Jay fight Teria, and escaping Agatha's gym.

"So Agua, where are those two anyway, Dee and Jay, and the _cute_ little Ultra-" Aqua began but suddenly said- "Oh, _there_ they are."

Agua flinched. "They're here?"

"Hey Agua! Hey Aqua!" shouted the voices of Dee and Jay.

"Ultra tra ra!" agreed Ultra.

And suddenly, three other voices spoke. The first one said "Whoa, two Aguas!" the second one agreed "Now there's something you don't see everyday," while the third voice said "Pi-Pikachu!"

Agua turned around to see Dee, Jay, and Ultra with their friends/rivals Ultram, Jason, and Pikachu.

Aqua smiled. "Well, looks like the I'll have some new friends to meet while I can. I am the Water Gym's leader, so I'll have to fight Lugia and Auqtrias soon."

Agua nodded. "We know. We know."

Jay jumped up in between the two sisters and said, "I have an idea! Why don't all of us go searching for clues to help solve this problem!"

Ultram sighed. "Jay, don't say it like that, you sound like a little kid. But, it is a good idea, let's go."

Chapter Three: Prison Battles!

"We're in deep trouble," whispered Mike.

"As you can see," said Nick turning towards the four guards, "it's double double."

"We tried protecting our devastation," murmured Kelly.

"We tried the binding within our nation," agreed a fourth voice.

"We announced the evils of truth and love," continued Mike.

"And extend our reach to the stars above," whispered Nick.

"Mike!"

"Nick."

"And Kelly."

Fire Kat, who had a cup in his paw running it across the jail bars moaned, "Fiiiiiire-Kat, help!"

"Team Rocket would blast off at the speed of light," said Kelly.

"But we had to surrender without a fight," began Fire Kat.

"That's right," they finished with a sigh.

Team Rocket sat sadly in the prison cell waiting for the guards to bring them up to the main arena, where they'd be battling for the mean guards to watch them for pleasure.

"Team Rocket will now select their Pokémon for the fifty second battle of the day," announced the announcer over the speakers.

Nick, Mike, Kelly, and Fire Kat all sighed. The doors opened, the four guards escorted them to the Poké Ball selection.

Millions of Poké Balls and Super Balls were in a group. Three pipes were lowered from above and three balls were sucked into the pipes. Within acouple of seconds, the three balls landed at Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat's feet.

"Are these Gaser, Snake Glare, and Alakazam?" Kelly asked.

"Oh no," said one of the guards. "You're selected three random Pokémon, its more entertaining that way."

The four sighed. They missed their old Pokémon.

"Now, off to the battle arena," ordered one of the other guards.

At one end of the deadly, totaled, arena, Team Rocket glared at their enemy. His name was Jackson, he had rugged, black, spiked hair, torn pants and T-shirt. He was six years older than the Team Rocket members and seemed much more talented.

Jackson smiled a toothless grin. "I'm ready."

"So are we!" shouted Mike.

"The match will begin now!" announced the speaker.

"Super Ball, go!" ordered Mike. He threw the ball into the air and out of the ball came a blast gases and appeared-

"It's a Smogger!" cried Fire Kat. "A Grimer/Koffing mixture! A poison Pokémon shouldn't be any problem, right Mike?"

Mike nodded. "Smogger'll will be a breeze."

"Poké Ball, go!" Jackson threw a Poké Ball, and out came a-

"It's a Mew!" cried Fire Kat. "The famous rare Pokémon. Its powers _may_ in fact be strong enough to beat you Mike."

POW!

"Don't say anything I don't want to hear, you hear me?" growled Mike. He shouted to Smogger, "Smogger, smokescreen!"

Smogger spread smoke all around Jackson's Mew.

"Mew, _metronome_!" cried Jackson.

Mew's eyes changed to a bright blue as it performed its metronome attack, suddenly, it used its flash attack and Smogger fell back to the ground.

"The effect _really_ her Smoker here," mumbled Fire Kat. "The flash is breaking up the particles of smog and slime."

"Mew, psychic!" the enemy shouted.

"_Mew_!" Mew's eyes glowed once again, and as did Smogger. Smogger was lifted into the air and slammed back down. It was tossed around and Smogger fell to the ground.

"Jackson and Mew win round one!" announced the announcer.

"Round one?" moaned Team Rocket.

Chapter Four: Adventure to the Cavern

"So let me get this straight Agua," muttered her sister. "You and your friends unleashed the curse of the flood, because you battled with Lugia and Auqtrias?"

"That's what I said," Agua shot back.

"Well Jay, you've _really_ out done yourself," growled Ultram.

"Shut up Ultram, you'd do the same if . . . if it happened to you," mumbled Jay.

Jason and Dee calmly sighed. "They'll never learn."

"Pika pi," murmured Pikachu.

"Ra tra," agreed Ultra.

The six trainers, along with Ultram and Jay's Pokémon, all walked along where they had fought Group Missile and Blake, heard Blake's challenge of capturing Lugia, and the infamous cry from the Dragonite.

"I say, we go back to the cavern where we found Articuno and Winger," suggested Dee. "It'd be the best place to look. Don't you think Aqua?"

Agua glared at Dee. Just because Aqua was a gym leader, _sort of_, meant that she was better than Agua.

Aqua nodded. "That would be the best thing to do. The three of you were out there before, I'm sure you guys can retrace your steps."

"Nope," said Agua. "We can't, but our Pokémon can!"

Dee held up several Super Balls. "My Pokémon can fly you there! Articuno, Fearow, Birdy, Psybird, and Feargost, we'll need you to fly us around!" The five Super Balls hurled through the air and of them appeared the four big birds and the smaller Birdy.

Dee and Jason quickly hopped onto Articuno, while Agua hurried to the familiar Fearow. Ultra and Pikachu crawled onto Birdy's back, while Ultram and Aqua hurried onto Psybird.

"Yeah!" Jay jumped onto Feargost only to discover-

THUMP!

"Ow!" Jay frowned. "That's right, Feargost will only let people onto it who Feargost's trust. It still doesn't trust me yet." He smiled brightly. "Don't worry, Winger, I choose you!" He threw the ball and out of it came his Winger. "I'll just use my bird." He hopped onto Winger.

The six birds, Feargost included, circled around the spot where the cavern entrance had been.

Jay shouted to Aqua and Agua, "Well girls, now is your cue!"

"Whirlpool, Diver, Gyaronix, go!" ordered Agua.

She saw her sister throw two Super Balls can out came Sunami and her Gyarados.

Agua nodded at her sister. They had rehearsed the lines to order their Pokémon to use a certain attack, and the nod was the cue. They shouted, "Water Pokémon, use your powers to create a whirlpool downward to the cavern!"

The Pokémon all nodded, sort of, and began to spiral around and around in a circle, until a whirlpool started up. The Pokémon slowly dipped downward, and the swirling of the water went down with them.

Agua saw Dee give the sign, a snap of her finger then the wave of her hand, and Articuno, with Dee and Jason on its back, shot into the water.

Agua sighed, and sat uneasily as she remembered the first time she dived into a whirlpool. She had ended up blacking out and being captured by Lugia and Auqtrias, and it didn't end very pretty. In fact, they story was still going on.

Ultram and Agua's sister sighed heavily. Psybird, with the two on its back, dived down into the whirlpool.

Following them was the uneasy trio of Pokémon, Birdy with Ultra and Pikachu on its back. Birdy gave one last cry then quickly followed Psybird.

"Well Agua, it's déjà vu all over again, huh?" shouted Jay. Winger, with Jay on its back, and Feargost both shot down into the whirlpool."

Agua sighed. She looked down at Fearow, "You aren't enjoying this either, huh Fearow? Well, we gotta do what we gotta do. Fearow, dive down now!"

Fearow gave a good-bye screech and dived down.

Chapter Five: The Mysterious Cavern

Water splashed by her face. Agua's eyes were closed tightly shut. There was no way she was going to open them until Dee's Fearow landed on the cavern floor.

As the wind and water rushed past her, Agua could feel something changing around Fearow. She could almost feel it . . . growing. _And_ in fact _glowing_!

When Fearow began slowing down, Agua saw the familiar look of Lugia and Auqtrias' cavern.

"Look who finally decided to show up," muttered Dee. She gave her friend a smirk as the Fearow Agua sat on slowed down to a halt.

"You'd think Jay and the others would pick a better vacationing spot," mumbled Ultram. "I mean this place is small, cold, and not even that well decorated. Who _would_ want to live here? Are you _sure_ this is the right place Dee?"

Dee rolled her eyes. "What other cavern in the middle of this sea would you find on the east-side of the Arachnid Island?"

Ultram shrugged. "The Evolution Caverns?"

Aqua rolled her eyes. "You know that's only a myth! There's no such thing. If there would people would be all around it. I mean, how often is there a cavern that harnesses evolution powers and makes your Pokémon level up? By now millions of people would be here if it was the famous evolution cavern."

Jay glanced over at Agua, "Boy when your sister corrects someone, she sure does a good job. Unlike you who can't even correct yourself."

Agua's eyes flared in a deadly, deep, flame. "Oh shut _up_!"

"Besides," finished Aqua, "this cavern is much to small to be it."

Jay smiled happily. "Maybe that's because there's a hidden entrance! And if there is . . ." He grabbed six Super Balls. "And my Pokémon can do just the trick! Morpher, Electric Orb, Puffy, Ivytortle, Attacker, Tentacle, come out!"

The six balls hurled through the air, and out the six balls came Jay's six Super Pokémon.

Agua made an annoyed face. "It's getting crowded in here!"

"Everyone, try to find a hidden entrance!" shouted Jay to all of his Pokémon.

Morpher quickly transformed into a Fighter and began pushing against the walls of the cavern. Attacker and Ivytortle mimicked Morpher's strength attack, while Electric Orb attempted to blast its way through the wall.

"Puff-puff!" growled Puffy.

"Tenta," agreed Tentacle.

The two smaller Pokémon sighed because they were helpless right now.

"Puff-puff-puff!" Puffy inflated like a balloon, which gave Puffy it's name as a balloon-fairy Super Pokémon. Suddenly, it noticed Electric Orb's blasts were braking off the walls and right next to the Orb was a strange piece of metal.

"Cle!" Tentacle had seen it too.

The duo rushed towards it and grabbed the metal just as a huge chunk of the wall fell off.

"Puffy, Tentacle, what is it?" Agua walked over to the two smaller Super Pokémon. She picked up the piece of metal the duo had rescued. Agua's eyes widened and her jaw hung slightly open. "Jay . . ."

Jay's head turned from watching his Pokémon to Agua. He walked over to his friend. "What is it?"

Agua held up the golden metal.

Jay gasped too.

The metal was similar to the on the Puffy had given him, the one he had discovered in the abandoned Team Rocket building, and the one Agatha had given him after saving her.

"It's the fourth piece," murmured Jay.

Puffy's eyes suddenly began a strange, glowing, golden color. Puffy grabbed the four pieces of metal from Jay and walked over to a wall. There was a small square panel. Puffy placed the four metal pieces on the wall and the metal pieces began to glow.

Suddenly, the walls began to rumble.

"Wha-" exclaimed Agua and Jay.

The walls parted to create a mysterious hidden entrance.

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: RMGSOGE?****

Chapter Six: Enough Is Enough

**__**

****IT'S SMOGGER! "Smog, Smog, Smogger!!"****

"Smog!" Mike sniffled sadly as he watched the same Smogger he was battling with earlier being defeated faster than the speed of light. Mike wished he could be in the arena cheering it on, but Mike was stuck in his cell watching it from the television.

Team Rocket had ended up losing to Jackson, just the Mew he ended up losing. They used a Rhyoran and a Ratoran female, and still lost. Maybe poison Pokémon weren't they best Pokémon to use.

"Smogger," whispered Mike quietly.

"This _really_ sucks!" screamed Fire Kat. "You know, I wish I could just blast through this _stupid_ cage. I wish I could just blast it down!"

One of the guards chuckled. "You can try little Fire Kat."

Fire Kat glared at the guard. "Well I will! I'll use my raging fire attack!" Fire Kat opened his mouth wide, inhaling air. In the back of Fire Kat's mouth, you could see the fire forming. With a mighty blast, Fire Kat's raging fire attack shot at the bars of the cage, and sure enough, they began to melt just a bit.

The guard, not seeing the melting, snickered pleased. "Told you."

Mike, Nick, and Kelly all sat their stunned. The Fire Kat that they had traveled with all this time could do that?

"Fire Kat why haven't you ever used your attacks against Jay's Ultra!" screamed Kelly. "What other attacks do you know?"

Fire Kat thought for a moment, "Almost all the fire attacks, scratching attacks, and screeching attacks."

Mike smiled happily. "Enough is enough guys, if Fire Kat could do that, then surely we can escape this prison."

It was exactly midnight when they struck.

Fire Kat's glare attack, which Snake Glare had taught him, paralyzed the guards guarding the surrounding making sure they couldn't cry out for help.

Fire Kat burned the bars away with its ember attack, slipping out of the cell, grabbing the keys, then he concluded by opening the jail door.

Team Rocket slipped away from their cells, but before exiting, they made a quick stop to the Pokémon cells.

They found the Super Balls containing the Smogger, Rhyoran, Ratoran female, _and_ Team Rocket's original Pokémon Gaser, Snake Glare, and Alakazam. Finally, Team Rocket members quickly fled the prison.

The cold and heavy waves crashed against Fly Island.

Team Rocket stood near the edge of the small prison-island wishing and hoping they'd be able to escape the area.

"Have any bright ideas Fire Kat?" asked Mike, as he continued watching the waves crash. The intense rain from Lugia and Auqtrias rained hard.

Fire Kat, hiding under tree to keep dry, replied, "The only way out of here is down, but do any of your Pokémon know dig?"

Mike smiled happily. "Of course." He threw Snake Glare's Super Ball and out it came. "Snake Glare, dug a large hole underground that Nick, Kelly, Fire Kat, and myself and easily slip into."

"Snake!" Snake Glare leaped up into the air and dived into the ground, leaving a big, large path behind it.

Mike seemed to wince, "Heh he, ladies first Kelly."

Kelly laughed. "I don't think so." She pushed Mike and Nick and first.

Mike shouted "Kelly!" as he fell into the bottomless-like pit.

Chapter Seven: Realizing the Unknown

"Whoa!" cried Jay.

Agua, Jay, Dee, Aqua, Ultram, Jason, Pikachu, Ultra, Birdy, and Tentacle all rushed up to the mysterious entrance that Puffy had opened up.

"Whoa is right," agreed Ultram. "What is this place?"

Aqua rushed. "The extension of the cavern."

Agua nodded solemnly, "If it is, creatures may roam around here. So, I believe Jay that you should return all your Pokémon to their Super Balls."

Jay nodded. "Right, everyone, except for Ultra and Winger, _return_!" The six Super Pokémon shot at the six Super Pokémon, and suddenly the cave seemed much emptier.

"Why not Winger too?" wondered Agua.

"We'll need the birds to keep a watch out," replied Jay. "Except for Birdy. Birdy should come with us to light the way."

Jason nodded. "That would be a good idea. Let's go guys."

Agua could feel her stomach tightening as she prepared to head in.

None of them realized how long they had been walking. They just followed the light of Birdy and the path.

Agua was the first to stop and notice something. "Jay, Dee, Ultram, look at your Pokémon!"

The three slowly stopped and looked at their Pokémon. Birdy seemed really could and was going much slower than it started out with. Pikachu and Ultra's ears were flattened against their skulls, their tails were down, and they kept on taking deep breaths as the slowly walked.

"This is useless guys," pointed out Jason. "Let's face it, we have no clue where we are going, for all we know, we're going around in circles. We could have wandered all the way out to the middle of the sea by now, and who knows when Lugia and Auqtrias will be returning home."

"Come on guys," said Aqua. "We have to keep on going. Everyone's counting on us to find something helpful about these birds. If we come back with nothing, Arachnid Island could end up being flooded."

{So what I heard _was_ true,} said a voice in a mysterious form of psychic thought speech.

Agua stopped. "It's one of Agatha's ghost! Only they can use telepathy!"

"Quickly Birdy, flamethrower attack!" ordered Dee.

{We are no Agatha's ghosts.} Suddenly, before the group of six humans and two mice, appeared a Haunter. {Our master is a greater Pokémon, it is the one controlling Lugia and Auqtrias. In fact I am under its control. But I've been able to harness a shield-effect against it.}

Dee gave the Gengar a confused look. "Birdy, return!"

"You're Gastly and Gengar's brother, aren't you?" asked Agua. "The same ones who were using their hypnosis attack to appear as Mike and Agatha!"

The Haunter nodded. {You are in my temporary home, until Lugia and Auqtrias discover me back here, and they surely will now that you've arrived. But I didn't mean it in a bad way, we shall just have to face each other later in the future.}

Agua stepped up, face to face with Haunter. "Where are we?"

{The only place _it_ can't find me,} Haunter sighed. {The place where people can bring up their Pokémon's level without raising them started, the cavern that has been searched for by many people for many years, but no one has ever found it, except you six. It is the place the produces rare candy, a level raising food for Pokémon. In this cavern alone, your Pokémon are absorbing level raising power. Welcome to the Evolution Cavern.}

Chapter Eight: Story Behind the Story

"So this is the mysterious Evolution Cavern I've heard so much about," said Aqua. She smiled. "I have some of the Pokémon guardians of the cavern outside of my gym, the water ones anyway."

Agua raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had all water Super Pokémon on it?"

Aqua sighed. "No, no sister. The guardians are on the right side of the door, the other ones one the left."

"The Pokémon guardians?" repeated Jay.

{Oh yes, the guardians of this cavern.} Haunter thought for a moment. {I'll use my hypnotic powers to show you what happened.} Haunter began chanting as hypnosis waves poured from its eyes and entered the six young kids and the two Pokémon's brains.

{The Evolution Cavern was protected many years ago by the Pokémon gods, Alakazam, Gengar, Machamp, and Golem. It was a place where they could refresh themselves and power themselves up and their troops up in case of battle. Five Pokémon guarded it, they were the guardian Pokémon. Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, and Houou were the guardians.} As Haunter explained, Agua, Jay, Dee, Aqua, Ultram, Jason, Pikachu, and Ultra all saw this going on in their head.

"The rare bird Pokémon," explained Dee.

{Each one guarded an entrance. This was the original Lugia's entrance until captured by Ash Ketchem, but even before then, the guardians were split up and different guardians appeared. Ice Pokémon took Articuno's place, electric Pokémon Zapdos' place, and so on. When human kind finally appeared, and the Pokémon gods became normal Pokémon, the entrance was forgotten by everybody. But from time to time certain Pokémon wander away from their trainer or family and appear back outside of the cavern wandering if they should be there.}

"Did you wander back here?" Agua asked. "In search of protection?"

Haunter shook his head. {If only I did. No, my master sent me down here to explore while my other brothers were taking control of human's Pokémon. In the end, I lost contact with my master in here and suddenly gained control once more.}

Jay smiled. "I hope to meet your master some day, it seems very strong."

Ultram rolled his eyes. "Stronger than you'll ever be, but it would be nice to see it."

Agua sighed. "Let me guess, both of you want to catch it, correct?"

"Of course!" the two said in unison.

"Figures," muttered Agua. "Even if you do catch it, you probably wouldn't be able to control it, it'd probably just wander off on its own."

Dee, Jason, and Aqua all sighed. "She's right," the trio said in unison.

Suddenly, the cavern began shaking heavily, and rocks from the ceiling above.

Agua could see five figures, one bright as fire and one long and skinny, fell from the above. The only people that would did this far down to find them was the famous-

"Team Rocket," hissed Agua.

Chapter Nine: Powers of the Evolution Cavern

"Figures they'd follow us right down here," growled Jay.

"Yup, Fire Kat or one of their Pokémon must have a beacon that falls us!" exclaimed Dee.

"Well this should be fun." Aqua held up a Super Ball. "I've been needing some practice. Last time I saw them, they were stealing my water Pokémon."

"They were at Agatha's gym last, confuse and angry that they didn't get Ultra." Jason smirked. "The happy memories."

"And last I saw the trio they were in a Gyarados-sub attacking the helpless victims of the _AngelFire_ ship," growled Ultram.

"Well its time you six prepare for trouble," said Mike. "And we're here for Ultra, and maybe a little Pikachu too."

"Pika!" Pikachu sparked its cheeks in anger.

"Ultra ra!" Ultra also sparked its cheeks too.

Agua sighed. "Puh-lease. Give us your best shot Team Rocket."

Kelly smirked. "Correction, the new and improved Team Rocket. Ratoran, Alakazam!" She threw two Super Balls and out of them appeared Kelly's two Pokémon.

Jay snorted. "Oh whoa, Kelly got a new Pokémon."

Nick smiled evilly. "She's not the only one. Gaser, Rhyoran, go!" Out of the Super Balls came the gaseous Gaser, and a strange new rock Pokémon.

Mike cackled. "Well now that you've seen those four, Fire Kat and Snake Glare, attack them now!" He grabbed two Super Balls. "While I choose you, _Smogger_!"

Agua gasped as all seven of Team Rocket's Pokémon appeared.

Jay held up his Pokédex. "Ratoran Female, a poison-rat Super Pokémon. Unlike its normal Nidoran form, Ratoran's horn is much larger and has much more of a powerful point. Evolves into Ratorina. Evolves into Ratorina. Rhyoran, a poison-rock Super Pokémon. This Pokémon is equipped with some of the strongest attacks, because of its rock-hard body. It can withstand almost _any_ normal attacks. Evolves into Rhyoking. And finally Smogger, a gaseous-sludge Super Pokémon. Fumes pour from it the first second it is born. The Grimer-like Pokémon while hover in the air and cause deadly pollution as it moves around. Evolves into Smoggie."

"_Really_?" exclaimed Team Rocket. "We have Pokémon like _that_?"

Agua rolled her eyes. Suddenly, they began to widen as she noticed all of Team Rocket's Pokémon having a glowing golden color surrounding them. "Jay, what does your Pokédex say about this place?"

"The Evolution Cavern," answered the Pokédex. "When Pokémon are unleashed from their Super or Poké Ball, they begin to rapidly grow levels and even at times evolve."

Mike smirked. "Your Pokémon will never be able to defeat ours then."

"We'll see!" Jay threw all the Super Balls unleashing Puffy, Ivytortle, Electric Orb, Attacker, and Tentacle.

Suddenly, all Jay's Pokémon began to glow a golden color just like Team Rocket's and all Jay's Pokémon, except Electric Orb, all began to evolve.

Puffy quickly evolved into the much larger Tuffy, while Ivytortle acquired hyrdo pumps and began the infamous Venustoise, while Attacker grew two extra arms as it evolved into Fighter, and Tentacle shot up and grew into a deadly Tentablast.

Team Rocket flinched as the Pokémon all evolved.

"This can't be good," they all said at once.

Suddenly Agua could feel the shaking of the cavern and the sound of large wings in the far off distance. "That can't be good either. Lugia and Auqtrias are home."

Chapter Ten: The Exit

Agua and Aqua looked around. The sound wasn't coming from the entrance that had came from it was coming from all around the walls.

"They're using their drill peck attack to dig down into the cavern for a surprise attack!" shouted Agua and Aqua. "Recall your Pokémon!"

"Return!" All of Team Rocket's Pokémon and all of Jay's Pokémon shot back into their Super Balls.

Suddenly, Lugia and Auqtrias shot from out of the icy walls attacking with a supersonic-screech.

"Arg!" cried Agua, Jay, Dee, Aqua, Ultram, Jason, Pikachu, and Ultra.

Lugia quickly used its water gun attack to wash everyone away.

Agua, the others, and Team Rocket were all being flooded back out into the exit they had started from before.

"Wha! I hate this water, it's too cold for my liking!" cried Fire Kat. "Let me go, I'll get cold feet!"

Agua sighed. She grabbed the Super Balls from her pocket. "Super Pokémon, I need you!"

Out came Diver, Whirlpool, and Gyaraonix appeared from out of the Super Balls.

"Send the water back at Lugia and Auqtrias!" commanded Agua.

The three water Pokémon used many of their attacks to send the waves of water back at the birds but the waves we just too strong.

"We have to stop the water flow somehow!" cried Jay.

Dee nodded. "I'll use my flying Pokémon to blow the water back at them. Articuno, Fearow, I choose-" She flinched suddenly. "They aren't here, they're back at the entrance of the cavern."

Aqua frowned. "Fine then, if Diver, Whirlpool, and Gyaraonix can't stop the waters, then I'll use you, Sunami and Gyarados!"

Jay smirked. "Tentablast, go!"

Appearing from the three Super Balls appeared Aqua and Jay's Pokémon.

"All together," shouted Agua, "reverse the water with your water wave!" Agua spotted a spot where the eight could get off. "Everyone, follow me."

Agua, Jay, Dee, Aqua, Ultram, Jason, Pikachu, and Ultra all quickly came to a little ledge above the water. Unfortunately, Team Rocket missed the ledge and was stuck in the current.

Diver, Whirlpool, Gyaraonix, Sunami, Gyarados, and Tentablast all grouped together, creating a wall to block off the water. Suddenly, all their eyes glowed and the water reversed directions back at Lugia and Auqtrias, with Team Rocket in the water.

"The water will most likely turn back around, so we have to act fast," growled Jason. "Agua, Aqua, Jay, call back your Pokémon and lets head back."

"Return!" they shouted. The six Pokémon shot back into their Super and Poké Balls.

Suddenly, the eight darted back to the entrance where the bird Pokémon awaited.

"Guys, get us out of here!" shouted Dee, who was in front of Agua as they rushed into the main room.

"Whirlpool, I need you!" Agua threw Whirlpool's Super Ball up at the watery exit to the cavern. "Create a whirlpool leading us back up to the surface!"

Everyone quickly climbed up onto the bird Pokémon, and the transformed Morpher, and shot out of the newly created whirlpool.

Just as they left, Agua could see the water flowing in and she heard the angry cry of Lugia and Auqtrias.

"This isn't over yet," murmured Agua.

Chapter Eleven: Lugia, Auqtrias, and Dragonite

Versus Articuno, Psybird, and Feargost

On Articuno, Dee and Jason were flying ahead in the lead. Not too far behind them was Winger, with Jay on it, and Psybird, with Aqua and Ultram on it. In the back, Birdy, with Pikachu and Ultra on its back, and Agua on Fearow.

"I don't like this at all guys, hurry up!" shouted Agua. "They are _coming_!"

"Pika pi ka!" cried Pikachu.

"Huh?" Agua looked into the water and she could see dark red eyes glaring darkly at them. "It's the Dragonite!"

"We're almost to the surface!" shouted Dee from ahead.

The five birds quickly flew out of the water and hovered above the whirlpool hole.

The exhausted Agua mumbled, "Whirlpool, close the whirlpool, quickly!"

Ultram sighed. "Agua, that won't stop those Pokémon, they're the Pokémon rulers of the water world Agua, you should knew that."

Suddenly, three figures shot out from the water, sending Whirlpool flying. It was Lugia, Auqtrias, and Dragonite.

"Whirlpool, return now!" cried Agua. She held up Whirlpool's Super Ball and the red beam shot from the ball to return Whirlpool.

Dee smiled. "Its time to see what these rare bird Pokémon are made off. Jason, Aqua, Ultram, climb of your Pokémon and onto another. These are the legendary Super Pokémon and Articuno legendary Pokémon!"

Jason quickly climbed onto Winger, while Aqua and Ultram climbed onto Fearow. Jason looked back at Dee and shouted, "You aren't getting off?"

She shook her head. "Articuno are I have a special bond, I'm not letting her go! We will stick together, forever!"

Lugia and Auqtrias created a deadly whirlwind at Articuno and Dee trying to blow her away.

"Feargost, Psybird, stop those two know with psyblast and nightshade!" commanded Dee. "Articuno, we can freeze the Dragonite in one blast, ice beam!"

Agua looked down at the Fearow, "Fearow, get us as far away from the battle as possible. This doesn't look good at all!"

"Winger, follow Fearow," ordered Jay.

"Ra!" shouted Ultra.

"Pi!" agreed Pikachu.

"Bird-De." Birdy followed after the bigger birds.

The trio of birds headed back to the main lands.

Feargost and Psybird shot into action, face-to-face against Lugia and Auqtrias. They used their deadly attacks to slow down the birds.

"Art!" Articuno dived down at the Dragonite. It shot the ice beam at the large creature, but it only froze its arm.

"No," whispered Dee. "Alright then, Articuno, blizzard attack!"

"Auq!" Auqtrias shot right up in front of Articuno, slashing its deadly talons right in its face.

"Wha!" cried Dee. "Psybird, confusion attack! Feargost, glare attack!"

"Psy!" Psybird's eyes became a deep red and as did Auqtrias. The water bird suddenly became very confused and at that moment Feargost paralyzed it with its glare attack.

"Articuno, sky attack!" shouted Dee.

"Arr!" Articuno flew up into the sky and pounded down onto Auqtrias, sending it flying down into the sea.

"Everyone, your most powerful attack!" shouted Dee. "Blizzard, psyblast, and dark shade, one Dragonite."

The Dragonite flew straight at the trio of birds attempting to use its hyper beam attack when suddenly the trio used their attacks.

Articuno flew up high, dropping her feather-like icicles onto Dragonite. As they hit the dragon part of the large Pokémon slowly began to freeze. Feargost's dark shade sent the Dragonite flying back, and left if chilled to the bone. The psywaves around Psybird shot out at the Dragonite rendering it unconscious and sending it falling into the sea.

"Now it's your turn Lugia!" growled Dee.

Lugia quickly dropped into the sea, after its two allies. It was not at all ready to fight all three of Dee's Pokémon.

She smiled brightly. "Yeah! Good job Articuno, Psybird, and Feargost. Everyone lets head back to the main land."

As the trio of birds began to leave, none of them noticed Lugia shoot up into the sky for one last attack.

Chapter Twelve: The Good Byes

Agua squirmed in her seat. She couldn't see Dee or any of her Pokémon.

The seven, and Birdy, all sat waiting for Dee, Articuno, Psybird, and Feargost to arrive. They were all outside of the Pokémon Center near their coast they had come up on.

"Come on in Agua," said Jay. "She'll come back. Maybe she won't come back soon, maybe she's lost, but we'll find her. We will."

Agua shivered in the rain but shook her head. "No, I will not leave, Dee has to come back, she just has to."

Jay sighed.

Agua awoke in one of the beds of the Pokémon Center. "Dee," she murmured quietly. She looked around only to find Jay, with Ultra sleeping behind him, Aqua, Jason, and Ultram, with Pikachu behind him.

She got up from out of bed to look around. She peered around the Pokémon Center, but Dee was not to be found.

"I know how you feel," said Jason's voice from behind her.

Agua glared and turned around to Jason. "You have no idea who I feel. Dee was one of my best friends, we went through so much together. _You_ only met her acouple of weeks ago Jason, you have no clue how I feel."

"Maybe, but I still do care for her and miss her." Jason sighed. "My family needs me on the other side of the island, I'll be back to face Lugia and Auqtrias, but I'll have to leave today."

"As will I." Aqua stepped out from behind Jason. "The four of the Five Gym leaders need me to come and help them prepare for the fight against Lugia and Auqtrias. You'll be in my heart Agua, you always will."

She hugged her two friends for she knew they wouldn't see each other until the deadly match.

Dee sighed tiredly as she awoke. The last thing she could remember was the large wave of Auqtrias crashing down onto her. She looked around to see where she was.

"Lugia' cavern," muttered Dee. She tried to get up when she discovered how weak she actually was. She could barely breath, much less move.

In the other end of the cavern, Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat lay weakly. She couldn't see if they were breathing because then a strange voice in her head started talking.

"Welcome to my side, Dee," said the deep, dark voice. "You are under my control now, just like Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, and that Dragonite. And now, you and your Pokémon are mine!"

Agua, Jay, Aqua Ultram, Pikachu, and Ultra stood at the gate to flight twenty-nine to the other side of the island.

Jason sighed sadly. "Well guys, it's been real. I hope you can find Dee real soon, I wish I could stay but my family calls. I'll see you guys in two weeks, okay?"

Jay nodded. "I'll never forget what you did to help my friends, and for that you'll always be welcome to join us Jason."

Agua and Aqua nodded in unison.

"Pikachu!" agreed Pikachu.

"Ultra!" said Ultra in agreement.

Jason walked to his gate to get onto his plane.

The group turned their eyes to Aqua. "I'll be leaving soon too. Jack, Gideon, and Joe are just over there." She pointed to a crowd of people. "I have to join them." She hugged Agua. "Bye sis."

"Bye Aqua," said Agua with a sniffled.

Jay and Ultram smiled. "We hope to see you soon."

The two little mice Pokémon hugged Aqua on the leg.

"I'll miss you guys too." She walked over to the other gym leaders.

Jay sighed. "Well guys, let's go find Dee."

**__**

Face To Face

Introduction

It seems that Jay, Agua, Ultram, Pikachu, and Ultra had lost Dee in the search to find a way to stop Lugia and Auqtrias. Also, Jason and Aqua had to leave, but they'd be coming back soon, so for now, the trio of trainers and the two cute Pokémon were in search for the dear friend Dee.

Little do the others know, Dee, Articuno, Psybird, Feargost, and Team Rocket are under the control of Lugia and Auqtrias' master, and she is getting ready to face off with her friends once more. And when they do, it won't be pretty.

Only a week and a half until Arachnid Island flooded because of Lugia and Auqtrias. And because of this, the final top Pokémon trainers are arriving, including four members of the Elite Eight, Ash Ketchem, Misty, David Mace, and the mysterious fourth member. Also, the Pokémon breeder, Brock, will be attending this battle. What will be the outcome, find out in the final part of this story.

Chapter One: Arrival of the Elite Eight

Jay, Agua, Ultram, Pikachu, and Ultra all headed to the airport on the Arachnid Island waiting for the Brock at there. Jay and Agua weren't sure he'd remember them, but they did raise Jay, Agua, and Dee's Orb. And maybe they'd get to meet the Elite Eight leader Ash.

Jay, in the lead, walked into the room where gate seventeen was located. Agua wasn't too far behind, but Ultram was outside with the Pokémon since they weren't allowed in the airport.

The two waited as people arrived from the flight. Towards the end stood the tall, slim, darker figure of Brock.

"Brock!" shouted Jay.

Brock turned to Jay and Agua and smiled brightly. "Jay, Agua, its you two. I didn't know you'd be here."

Agua smirked. "See Jay, he remembers us."

Brock looked around. "Where's Dee?"

Jay sighed. "It's a long story." Before he could continue a crowd of people rushed into towards gate eighteen, stampeding over poor Jay. "What just happened?"

Brock smiled weakly. "It's the Elite Eight's flight in. I should really greet Ash and Misty, but now isn't the best time."

"Hey Brock, why aren't you part of the Elite Eight?" questioned Agua.

Brock sighed ignoring Agua's question and said, "I'll be right back, nature is just calling."

Jay smiled as Brock walked away. He slowly moved towards gate eighteen, awaiting his dream of meeting the Elite Eight.

Out of gate walked David Mace, Misty, and finally Ash with his legendary Pikachu at his side.

People took pictures of Ash and Pikachu as they walked into the airport, unfortunately their guards were not too far behind. They pushed people away causing them to leave.

Jay turned to Agua. "Maybe if we head follow them outside, we can introduce ourselves to them and show off Pikachu and Ultra."

Agua nodded. "Let's go." The two darted off ahead, both forgetting about poor Brock in the bathroom.

Ultram waited outside with his Pikachu and Jay's Ultra. They two Pokémon were in the misted of a deadly battle.

"Pika," began Pikachu.

"Ultra," growled Ultra.

They were both about to use their thunder attack against each other to see who was stronger. And then-

"Guys I have the best news-" Jay leaped through the door and right in between Pikachu and Ultra. Unfortunately, the two Pokémon shocked Jay interrupting his "best news."

Ultram snickered. "Watch where you're running Barial."

Jay fell backwards. "I'll remember, Ultram." As he landed on his back, his eyes spun around and around as he blacked out.

Agua shook Jay. "Wake up Jay! Ash and Pikachu will be here any moment!"

"Pika-pi?" exclaimed Pikachu.

"Ra tra ultra?" cried Ultra.

Ultram smiled. "We'll just hide Jay and _I'll_ show off Pikachu and Ultra."

But Jay wasn't the only one to plan catching Ash and Pikachu at the entrance because at that moment a crowd of fans rushed into the room.

Agua moaned. "Jay gets shocked for nothing. I say he deserves it, he left poor Brock." She motions for Ultram to come. "Jay will watch over Pikachu and Ultra, come on Ultram."

Chapter Two: The Story Behind the Rock

Jay, Agua, Ultram, Brock, Pikachu, and Ultra walked over to the hotel Brock was staying at. On the way, the trio of young trainers repetitively questioned Brock about him not being one of the Elite Eight.

"So what happened?" asked Jay.

Brock thought back. "Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and I split up early on, we kept in contact but didn't see much of everyone. Then, I got in invitation declaring the new Super Pokémon and the new Pokémon League Leaders. I attended to this event, but when the decision was made, through a Pokémon battle tournament, I lost to a man named Airet."

Ultram gave a confused look. "What happened?"

"Airet had used one of the Super Pokémon, Gyaraonix, against my Onix," answered Brock. "I then headed out to a small place in the middle of nowhere to start a business, but to my surprise that place was later wiped out by the Pokémon League to build a mini-League tournament called the Four Gyms."

"Back up for a second," said Agua. "What happened after the battle? Didn't Ash and Misty stand up for you?"

Brock thought back for a second. "Ash and Misty tried to protest and say that using a Super Pokémon was cheating, but Lance refused to let us battle again and if Ash and Misty disagreed they'd be taken out from the Elite Four. Then Sabrina suggested that they should expand the group and Lance brought in almost everybody that had come in second place, except for me."

Jay, Agua, and Ultram all winced. "Ouch."

Brock shook his head. "And I've never spoken to Ash and Misty since, I've tried writing them but I just get the official Pokémon League post card saying that they are thankful that I wrote them and so on."

That had finished their questions as they walked into the hotel Brock was staying in.

Jay smiled. "I'm sorry you had such as hard time Brock. We'll see you in the battle against Lugia and Auqtrias, right?"

Brock nodded. "We'll fight together."

As the trio of trainers, and the duo of Pokémon, headed out of the hotel, they heard a loud crash from the upper part of the building. There was screaming and shrieking and someone cried, "Robbers!"

Jay glared. "Burglars." He grabbed a Super Ball. "Not to fear, Jay's here. I choose Winger, go!" He threw a Super Ball and appeared is powerful bird. "Winger, break through the glass with your razor wind, and catch the burglars with you talon strike!"

Winger used a deadly version of its whirlwind attack breaking through the window. It spotted the stolen jewelry and grabbed the robber in its talons. Winger hovered above the ground, and Jay was amazed who it was.

It was Dee.

Chapter Three: Old Friends

"Dee!" cried Jay. "Dee, what are you doing?!"

Dee slowly stood up and glared at Jay darkly. "Jay, do as I say and get out of here as fast as you can. Do as I say."

Jay glanced over at Agua. "Why should I do _anything_ you tell me too?"

Dee gave a quick wave of her hand and Articuno, Psybird, and Feargost appeared from the roof of the building. "Because my Pokémon can easily destroy any of yours."

"Dee, it's us! Your friends!" cried Ultram.

"Pikachu pi pika!" shouted Ultram's Pikachu.

"Oh yeah," growled Agua. "Well I think not! I challenge you-" Agua stopped when Jay stepped forward and raised up a Super Ball.

"I challenge you do," growled Jay.

"Ultra tra!" cried Ultra. He leaped in front of Jay and waved his hands in a fury. "Ra, ra, _ra_!"

Jay shook his head. "There's nothing I can do, Dee _has_ to be stopped." He glanced towards Winger. "Agility-talon strike!"

"Articuno, ice beam," said Dee. "Psybird, Feargost, slow Winger down with your whirlwind attack."

"Fear!" cried Feargost creating a deadly whirlwind.

"Bird!" screeched Psybird as it allied Feargost in the whirlwind.

Winger attempted an agility-talon strike attack, but the combined whirlwind attacks were slowing him down. But only slowly because he shot through the deadly winds and struck Psybird.

"Now!" shouted Dee.

Articuno shot ice beam from its screeching mouth. It hit Winger hard and it froze over. The more bird fell quickly to the ground.

"Winger, return!" Jay held out Winger's Super Ball. If Winger couldn't handle those aerial attacks, then Ultra may be the only one able to stop them. "Ultra, I know Dee's your friend but there's something wrong with her, and we have to stop here. Ultra, I choose you!"

Ultra nodded, understanding the situation. It leaped into action.

"Ultra use your ultimate attack, ultra shocker!" shouted Jay.

"Agility," said Dee calmly. "Ultra's attack isn't accurate enough to hit my birds!"

Airborne, Ultra's entire body sparked with electricity. In the stormy clouds above, lightning shot down from the sky and hit Ultra. The mouse absorbed it into a thunder shield, then quickly released it upward towards the three rare birds.

To Jay and Dee's surprise, the ultra shocker appeared in a wave making it nearly impossible for Articuno, Psybird, and Feargost to evade it. The electricity hit the three birds shocking them beyond belief. They fell to the ground, badly electrocuted.

"Psybird, Feargost, return!" Two of Dee's bird-Pokémon shot back into the Super Ball. She smirked. "You may have won this battle, Barial, but my master will not fail at destroying the Arachnid Island." He ran over to Articuno and the ice-bird went airborne. "We shall meet again!"

"No!" cried Jay. "Ultra, thunderwave!"

Ultra's eyes flared with an angry fire and it shot deadly bolts of electricity at Articuno, trying to paralyze it. But it wasn't working.

Articuno flew into the mist of the night.

"No, no, **no**!" shouted Jay. He threw Fearow's Super Ball and out appeared the only bird left. "Fearow, you're our only hope. Follow after Articuno with Ultra and me in your talons."

"Row!" crowed Fearow. It picked up the trainer and its Pokémon and flew after its old trainer and her mighty Articuno.

Chapter Four: The Truth Revealed

Fearow mimicked Articuno with its mirror move attack so it didn't fall behind the mighty bird.

"Faster Fearow, we have to catch up to Articuno," said Jay. "If we don't Dee could be lost forever!"

"Fear!" screeched Fearow.

Fearow quickly combined its agility attack and mirror move attack to gain more speed. Unfortunately, Articuno shot up into the air.

"This seems familiar. Fearow, follow her," shouted Jay.

Fearow shot straight up into the sky, and within acouple of seconds, Articuno revealed with Dee was hiding out.

"An aerial city!" cried Jay. He pointed down to part of the city. "Fearow, let's land there. Maybe Dee won't see us."

Fearow landed in a small area behind a large group of buildings. No people seemed to be around the city for some strange reason. The only things that were around the town were several Pokémon, and of course Dee.

"Pst, hey you," whispered someone, as Jay and Ultra left Fearow's grasp. Jay looked around but it was Ultra who noticed the person in the shadows.

"Who are you?" asked Jay.

An old woman stepped forward. "I am the last person here from the Aerial City, that's free anyway. Lugia and Auqtrias attacked our city and their Pokémon captured the people of our town. Four people, and one talking Pokémon, were taking over the town and obtaining all of our goods."

Jay sighed. "Dee and Team Rocket. The birds must have them under their control, that's why Dee fought us."

"Ra!" agreed Ultra.

"But I shall not be free for long, the city is swarming with Pokémon, at the moment Dee's Stung are on patrol, you better hide," warned the old lady.

Jay smirked. "No thanks. I need to have a talk with Dee, thanks. Good-bye." He gave her a peace sign. "Good luck."

Jay and Ultra turned and walked off into the city.

As the duo headed, neither of them noticed the fact that no Stung were in the city, of course they didn't notice the Stung that has been spying on them.

Chapter Five: Team Auqi Appearance

Jay and Ultra peered around the city, checking out the Pokémon Center, a few houses, and acouple of stores. But no one was there. The last place the people of the city could probably be was in the Pokémon Gym.

The Aerial Gym wasn't that noticeable because the building meant to blend in with its cloud surroundings.

"Well Ultra, hear anything in the gym?" asked Jay.

Ultra's long ears shot up, straining them and trying to hear any voices. He nodded.

"Good, though it might just be a clock or something." Jay smiled. "Let's go find Dee, okay Ultra?"

"Ultra ra ultra tra!" Ultra agreed.

"Hold it right there," said a voice from above the Aerial Gym.

"You aren't going anywhere Barial," growled another voice.

"You and your Ultra's adventures will end here," said the final voice.

"That's right," a Pokémon's voice sneered.

Jay and Ultra looked up to see three people and a Pokémon jump down from the Aerial Gym. They were in familiar outfits, except with an "A" instead of an "R" on their shirts.

"Prepare for the end," growled the first guy.

"So good-bye our friend," agreed the second.

"To serve our master and his allies," said the third.

"To get what we need, even with our lies," said the Pokémon.

"To spread the world with evil creatures," said the first again.

"And give you people much better features," sneered the second.

"Mike." The infamous Team Rocket member stepped out from the shadows.

"Nick." Nick stood next his ally, Mike.

"And Kelly!" Kelly jumped up in front of the male Rocket members.

"Heh he, that's right," growled Fire Kat as he stood next to Kelly.

Jay and Ultra sighed. "Some things never change."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong," growled Kelly. "Team Auqi swims faster than the speeding fish."

"We'll crush you, like a little cat dish," growled Fire Kat.

"You got that right," said another voice from the building. There stood Dee.

Jay chuckled. "I'm more scared than humored right now Rockets. Quit joking around with this Team Auqi stuff."

"Oh, it isn't a joke Jay, oh no, not at all," growled Dee. She leaped down from the roof. "In fact, now that Lugia and Auqtrias have them under control, they might even be able to steal your puny Ultra. Team Auqi, attack!"

"Balls, go!" Mike, Nick, and Kelly threw five Super Balls and one Poké Ball revealing Gaser, Snake Glare, Alakazam, Smogger, Rhyoran, and Ratoran female, and the small Fire Kat stepped up next to them, ready to fight.

Dee laughed evilly. "So Barial, it's official, your journey is over! Team Auqi, attack them at once!"

Jay shot a look at Dee. "Alright, Ultra, Electric Orb, Venustoise, and Tentablast, attack now!" He threw the three Super Balls next to Ultra and out of the Balls appeared some of Jay's toughest Pokémon.

"It's battle time!" Dee disappeared into an ally with a dark, evil, laugh.

Chapter Six: Battle for Aerial City

"Alakazam, psybeam. Ratoran female scratch attack, focus on that Venustoise," ordered Kelly. "It's weak against psychic attacks so it'll slow it down."

"Snake Glare paralyze that Ultra! Rhyoran, use your horn against that Ultra," said Nick. He gave a shrug. "Try everything you can, Ultra's electric attacks can't hurt Rhyoran."

"Gaser and Smogger, smoke screen then pound that Electric Orb Gaser and poison that Tentablast Smogger," said Mike. "Tentablast and Electric Orb can't withstand anything if they're blind."

Jay could fell sweat dripping from his forehead as he prepared his move. "Everybody, counter with your most powerful attack you can use to counter with!"

Venustoise tried to dodge the psybeam and shot the its razor leaf attack, except the psybeam hit it hard confusing it while the smaller Ratoran furiously scratched Venustoise's face.

"Ultra tra ra!" Ultra automatically began to charge up for its thunder shocker attack, when suddenly Snake Glare popped up in front of him and used its glare attack to paralyze it. Then, Rhyoran slammed its horn right into Ultra's gut, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Gas," hissed Gaser, and "Smog," hissed Smogger as the two Pokémon covered Tentablast and Electric Orb with dark smoke. But they did as they were told to and Electric Orb gave its thunder attack while Tentablast used its water cannon attack. Unfortunately, the two attacks ended up hitting the other Pokémon while Gaser and Smogger went for their finishing blow.

"No!" shouted Jay. He grabbed a Super Ball. "Fearow, I choose you!" He threw it up into the air and out of it popped Dee's poor Fearow. "Blow them all away with your gust attack!"

Mike smiled. "Gaser, Smogger, confuse Electric Orb now."

The two gaseous Pokémon spun around the poor Electric Orb soon annoying it and confusing it. It tried to shock the two spinning Pokémon, but missed them and ended up shocking Fearow.

"No!" shouted Jay. "My only way off this place just got shocked down in electricity! But I shall not give up!" He grabbed another Super Ball. "Tuffy, attack them now!"

Out of the Super Ball popped out Jay's cute, pink, Super Pokémon.

"Tuffy fie, fie tuff!" growled Tuffy as it looked around.

"Tuffy, metronome!" shouted Jay.

"Rhyoran, stomp attack!" ordered Nick.

Tuffy's eyes glowed and its metronome attack began to select a random attack, but as it was doing so, Rhyoran stomped onto Tuffy, deflating it and flatting it like a pancake.

"Morpher, Fighter, go!" Jay threw his last two Super Balls containing one of his strongest Pokémon and one of his first Pokémon. "Morpher, multiply and transform into Arbok and Weezing! Fighter, focus energy now!"

"Group attack!" said Mike and Nick in unison. "Snake Glare, Gaser, Poison Pokémon Pack Attack!"

Morpher began to split apart into its multiply attack when suddenly, Snake Glare and Gaser went full speed at it first blinding it with the smokescreen, then hitting it with a poison sting, then finishing it off with sludge and a head on body slam.

"Use your psychic powers on Fighter," said Kelly to Alakazam.

Alakazam's eyes began to have a bluish aurora color and as did Fighter's body. Suddenly, Fighter was slammed into a building and it collapsed on it.

Jay sighed. "No more Pokémon."

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: STAIQRU?****

Chapter Seven: The Undoing

**__**

****IT'S AUQTRIAS! "Aqut Trias!!"****

"Your Pokémon are ours Barial," Fire Kat sneered. "Now you'll be toast with my flamethrower attack!"

"Charizard, dive down now!" shouted a voice from the skies above.

"Huh?" cried Jay, Fire Kat, and the rest of Team Auqi. They all looked up to see a young man, on the neck of a Charizard swooping down from the surrounding clouds.

The Charizard dived down and slammed into Fire Kat, quickly knocking it out.

"Pikachu, use your thunder attack on all of their Pokémon!" ordered the young man.

Jay squinted to see a small, yellow, Pokémon sitting next to the man, preparing to shot Team Auqi's Pokémon.

The Pikachu's thunder immediately knocked out all the Pokémon except for Rhyoran, who still stood tall.

"Alright, Pikachu body slam that Rhyoran, _now_!" ordered the man.

"Pika_chu_!" The Pikachu leaped from the Charizard and slammed right onto Rhyoran's head knocking out the poor hard head. It landed lightly on the ground.

"Right, now Pikachu, thunderwave and paralyze them all!" ordered the man.

It was then Jay realized who it was. The Pikachu sent a wave of electricity out at Team Auqi and their Pokémon to paralyze them, and low and behold Dee falling down, also paralyzed from behind a wall where she was watching.

"Blast that door open!" Jay shouted, pointed to the gym where the people of the city were being held captive.

"Do it, Charizard," ordered the rider.

Charizard quickly shot its flamethrower attack and blast down the door, as the towns people quickly rushed out.

Jay quickly held out the Super Balls returning all of his Pokémon and darted in to grab the injured Ultra.

The Charizard landed, and the man riding it quickly signaled for Jay to come.

Jay nodded, and holding Ultra in his arms he shouted, "I'm coming Ash, I just needed to get my friend!"

On the ride back to the Arachnid Island on Charizard's back, and Team Auqi and Dee in its claws, Ash Ketchem explained how he had managed to discover Jay's whereabouts. It seemed Agua and Ultram had quickly called Brock and the only person Brock could turn to was Ash, so he had to call him and he had figured that the Articuno was heading towards the Aerial City.

"So what's wrong with your friends-" Ash began.

"Only _one_ of them are my friends," noted Jay. "The others are just Team Rocket members, who are always chasing after me."

"It's Team Auqi, you little brat!" shouted Team Rocket from Charizard's claws.

"So what's wrong with them?" Ash asked.

"It seems that some strange Pokémon is controlling them, possibly Lugia and Auqtrias but I'm not sure," answered Jay.

Ash nodded. "I may know of a way you can get them to return to normal, but it'll require a psychic and a ghost Pokémon."

Jay smiled. "I may have just the Pokémon."

When the unhappily wet Charizard finally landed, Ultra and Pikachu used their thunderwave to continue to paralyze Team Rocket and Dee as they prepared to undo what Lugia and Auqtrias had done.

Jay opened his Pokédex and fiddled around with it transporting Tuffy back to Professor Oak Jr. and bring back Psyghost.

Jay threw his Super Ball and released the psychic/ghost Pokémon.

{Yes Jay, is there something you need?} Psyghost asked Jay. He glanced towards Ash. {Who's your friend.}

Ash held out his hand. "Ash Ketchem of the Pokémon League's Elite Eight."

Psyghost shook his hand. {It's an honor.} He looked at Team Rocket and Dee. {What's wrong with them?}

"I'm not exactly sure, but they aren't under their own control," said Ash. "We need you to use your dream eater attack to destroy whatever is giving them commands in their minds."

Psyghost shook his head. {This isn't the safest thing for me to be doing Ash.}

"Hey, I'm your trainer, remember," said Jay. "And what I say goes should go! And besides, it's Dee, and she needs our help. She'd rather die than be under Lugia and Auqtrias' control."

Psyghost nodded. {Alright, if you say so. Even Team Rocket?}

"Yes," said Jay. "Psyghost, hypnosis!"

Psyghost took a deep breath and began his attack. Hypnosis waves shot from his eyes and poured down onto Team Rocket and Dee's body, and they slowly fell asleep. Psyghost quickly shot in front of them and held its Haunter-like hands over Dee's head and slowly moved its hand into her head, and pulled out something that Jay couldn't really describe. As he did this, Dee began to violently shaking.

"What's going on?" asked Jay.

"She's going gaining control again," answered Ash. "It isn't exactly a pretty process, as you can see."

Psyghost continued to do the same thing to Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat, all shaking too. It wasn't long until the shaking stopped and their eyes began to open.

"Arg!" screamed Dee as she woke up. She slowly began to get up but stumbled backwards.

"Rest is all she needs right now Jay, rest," said Ash. He smiled. "Let's head to the Pokémon.

Jay, Ash, and Psyghost dragged Dee, Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat to the nearest Pokémon center for a nice, long, rest.

Chapter Eight: The Plan for the Birds

_One day left . . ._

There was now only one day left until Jay would get his revenge on Lugia and Auqtrias for attack the helpless Arachnid Island and hurting his friends.

Jason had arrived only acouple days before and everyone was happy he had joined up with them again. But Aqua was still with the other four of the Five Gyms Leader, so the group didn't seem complete.

Jay, Agua, Dee, Ultram, Jason, Pikachu, and Ultra all walked together to the Black Widow Hall, where the Pokémon Trainers that were participating in stopping Lugia and Auqtrias would be informed about their plan.

As Jay walked into the door, he heard the unfortunately annoying sound of one of his "friends."

"Hey Jay! So you decided to come, huh?" Blake Oak shoved through the crowd to greet his rival. "I'm surprised you came, considering any amateur could be your Pokémon."

"Ultra tra ra tra ul!" Ultra began to charge up for his thunder shocker attack.

"Don't shock him, Ultra," said Jay. He shot a look at Blake. "Why did you even come here, all _you_ cure about his yourself Blake? What's your _real_ reason for coming here today?"

Blake smirked. "Well, if you must know, the planes aren't letting off the island, because of safety precautions, so I need to fight of Lugia and Auqtrias so the storm will disappear and I can continue my journey." He held out a badge. "I already got the Arachnid Badge from the Arachnid Gym while you and your friends were playing around."

Jay frowned. "Yeah, well I can get that Arachnid Badge easily, all I need are-"

"Jay, focus on the task at hand here," interrupted Jason. "We'll all die if we don't stop Lugia and Auqtrias, so if you ever even want to challenge the Arachnid Gym Leader, you need to survive the storm."

Ultram and Agua nodded.

"He's right Jay," agreed Dee.

Blake snorted. "Five losers banding together, along with two loser electric rats! It's such a happy story, don't you think?"

Before any of them could continue, the speakers came on with a small screech and everyone directed their attention towards the front of the room. Up on stage was Ash stand in front of the speaker, with Aqua, Jack, Gideon, Joe, Misty, David, and two empty seats behind him.

"Hello Pokémon Trainers," said Ash over the speakers. "I know why you all came here, to fight Lugia and Auqtrias, but shall not be as easy as you think. They are powerful enough alone, but together they are nearly unstoppable, and they are using the rain towards their advantage so they are basically the ultimate weapons. That is why I have called all of you here today.

"In order to stop them, we need to use all different time Pokémon to try to stop them," continued Ash. A screen from behind him dropped down. Ash stepped aside to present his plan. "Lugia and Auqtrias will be attracted by the flash of several electric Pokémon, and they'll head towards the shore. Then, we'll creature several lairs of screens starting with a smokescreen, then a thunder shield, a fire wall, and finally a light screen, so the birds can't use far-range attacks on us, only head on." As Ash was explaining, pictures of what should happen appeared on the screen.

"Then, water Pokémon will send out various Pokémon to try to knock them down from the sky," said Ash, "most likely electric, grass, and ice Pokémon will be on them. They surf out to sea on the water Pokémon and hit Lugia and Auqtrias with all they got, hopefully injuring them beyond belief. The electric Pokémon will now use thunderwave to paralyze the Pokémon then the grass Pokémon will pour sleep powder onto the birds. The Elite Eight will catch them and bring them away from the Arachnid Island to a safe place where they can't escape." He glanced around the room. "Are there any questions?"

Most people were too stunned to ask a question, for it was their lives at stake.

"Alright, then we'll meet tonight," said Ash. "Bring all your Pokémon, that is all. Rare candy will be served outside for any Pokémon that need boosting."

Jay smirked. "My Pokémon are tough enough, but some more energy will help them out a lot."

Chapter Nine: Beginning of the Fight

"So you see professor, I'll need all my Pokémon for this battle," explained Jay over the phone to Professor Oak. Jr. "I know I'm only allowed to carry up to eight Pokémon but I need all of them to stop Lugia and Auqtrias."

Jay was on the video phone of the Pokémon Center just outside of the battle area requesting help from professor.

"Hmm," said the professor. "Well you see Jay, this _could_ become a problem when you're competing in the Pokémon League Games, it could come up and be thrown against you-"

"I don't care, we have to stop Lugia and Auqtrias," cried Jay. "Please Professor Oak Jr.?"

Oak sighed. "Well alright, but I've warned you. There's to activate this you need to press the two white buttons on the Pokédex five times in a row to teleport them all over here." He nodded. "I have to go, but good look."

The screen went black and Jay quickly pulled out his Pokédex and pressed the two white buttons five times as the professor said. To Jay's surprise, three Super Balls fell from his waist, where the Super Balls would get transferred to his belt, to the floor.

Agua stepped up next to Jay. "You _really_ need to get more room, don't ya Jay?"

He stuck his tongue out at Agua.

She turned a dark red then noticed one of the Super Balls and the name "Flamed" on it. "You're bring out Flamed! Are you insane!"

Jay shook his head. "Flamed will realize that this is important and he'll fight, I hope, maybe."

"No, he'll just roast all the trainers and Lugia and Auqtrias will _win_!" shouted Agua. "ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING!"

Dee glanced over at the time and her eyes widened. "No, we're just going to be late! Quickly guys lets go!"

Picking up the three Super Balls, Jay darted out of the Pokémon Center, with Ultra at his side. Ultram and Pikachu weren't far behind, and neither were Dee, Agua, and Jason.

As they arrived at the meeting spot, Jay could see Ash up in front preparing the electric Pokémon for their flash attack.

"Electric Orb, go!" Jay threw the Super Ball that contained Electric Orb.

"Ultimate, go!" Ultram stepped up next to Jay and tossed out his first Pokémon, Ultimate.

"Pi!" Pikachu stepped up in a fighting position.

"Ra!" Ultra mimicked Pikachu acting all prepared.

"Go to Ash, now!" the two trainers ordered.

Ultra, Ultimate, Electric Orb, and Pikachu all moved in to hear what to do.

Within a couple of minutes, Ash shouted, "We are ready for the trap to begin, all trainers get ready for battle!"

There was a murmur throughout the crowd, but they seemed ready.

"Everybody turn around, and electric Pokémon use your flash attack on my mark!" ordered Ash. He waited until everyone turned around and as Ash did the same, he shouted, "Pokémon, flash attack!"

The tons of electric Pokémon filled the sky with a bright light, making it almost as bright as daylight. The light only began to dim down after acouple of minutes after the attack was over.

Ash turned around, all the electric Pokémon seemed a little tired. "Trainers, order your Pokémon to come back now, but not into their balls. We'll need them again soon. We need all poison Pokémon now, along with electric, fire, and psychic Pokémon too."

Jay smiled. "Well, I guess that's their cue!" He grabbed acouple of Super Balls and threw them into the air. "Flamed, Psyghost, Tuffy, it's your turn!"

Out appeared the rebellious Flamed, the wise Psyghost, and the magical Tuffy.

"Birdy, we'll need you now!" Dee threw the Super Ball containing her powerful Birdy and out it came.

Jay and Dee pointed towards Ash. "Go to him, he'll have something important for you to do, okay?"

Surprisingly, Flamed listened to Jay and headed down towards Ash, where he was already instructing the poison Pokémon to create smokescreen. Soon the fog, the clouds, and the rain weren't the only things blinding people from seeing into the night.

Next up, the electric Super Pokémon all created an thunder shield while the electric Pokémon powered up the shield with their thunderbolt and thunder attacks. The shield was open, and light filled the darkened area.

Next up was Flamed and Birdy's job of creating a firewall beneath the smokescreen and the thunder shield. But Flamed began to wander off on its own.

Jay frowned. "Flamed still isn't listening!" He began to cry. "I hate that stupid dragon! All it cares about is itself, it needs somebody to teach it went to listen and went to not!"

Ash glanced up at Jay and smiled. He threw a Poké Ball and a Super Ball and the Charizard that had saved him before appeared out of one while a Fire Orb appeared from the other. Ash whispered something to Charizard and if flew over in front of Jay's Flamed. The two began talking and after awhile, Flamed returned to the group to help create the firewall that would be blocking water birds.

Jay jumped with joy. "He's finally listening!"

Jason ushered Jay to quit jumping. "I heard when Ash was trainer Charizard as a kid, it didn't listen to him, so it was probably explaining when and when to not listen to you. It'll still disobey you probably."

Jay frowned. "Gee thanks Jason."

Soon Tuffy and Psyghost went up to build the light screen, and the first phase of the plan was complete.

Chapter Ten: Phase Two – Weakening the Enemies!

Ash turned toward Misty. "Alright Misty it's your turn. I'll be preparing for the next phase."

Misty nodded as Ash walked away. "Alright! Everybody with water, electric, grass, and ice Pokémon send them towards me! If there are any spots left on the water Pokémon, any Pokémon with those attacks will get those spots. Water Pokémon should go into here." She pointed to a small opening through the screens.

Jay smiled at Agua. "Well Agua, it's finally your turn."

Agua smiled. "That's right, because I'm a water expert! Everybody, we need you!" Agua threw all of the Super Balls, not her Poké Ball with Gyarados in it, into the small opening into the water, except for Ice Orb, which stayed on the land.

"And you can't forget Tentablast of course!" Jay threw the Super Ball. "Tentablast, we'll be needing you for this!" He grabbed another Super Ball. "And of course you'll be helping out! Venustoise, I choose you!"

Diver, Whirlpool, Gyaronix, and Tentablast surfed in the water, awaiting their riders to send out to Lugia.

Venustoise, Ice Orb, Ultra, Ultimate, Electric Orb, and Pikachu happily waited. Venustoise ended up on a _very_ large Lapras, Ice Orb was on a Wartortle, Ultra got a Goldeen, Ultimate was on a Seadra, while a Starmie was carrying Electric Orb, and Pikachu was on Staryu

"Here they come!" shouted Misty as two large birds of prey shot down from the sky. Misty shouted, "First wave, use you most powerful grass attacks, just not solar beam or mega drain!"

Leaves and vines shot up into the sky at Lugia and Auqtrias, but surprisingly they were able to blow the attacks right back at Pokémon with their whirlwind attacks putting the water Pokémon in danger of getting hurt.

"Fine then." Misty signaled for the second wave, carrying ice Pokémon, to attack.

Ice beams, blizzard, aurora beams, and acouple of other ice attacks shot up into the night sky. They were too far away, so most of the beams couldn't even make it up to the birds, while others were just flat out misses.

Lugia dived into the water, causing its water wave attack to cover the Pokémon.

"Alright, final wave, do your stuff! Thunder, ultra shocker, and ultimate shocker attacks!" ordered Misty.

Millions of water Pokémon were sent out into the sea, with electric Pokémon or Pokémon with the knowledge of electric attacks. The skies crashed with thunder as all the Pokémon charged up for their attacks.

Out in the lead were Jay's Ultra, Ultram's Pikachu and Ultimate, and Ash's Pikachu. They were charging up for their most powerful attacks.

Auqtrias shot down to use a water wave attack, when suddenly the electricity hit it hard shocking it badly.

"Yes!" shouted Misty. "Keep it up guys!"

Electricity shot from place to place in the sky hitting Lugia and Auqtrias so many times. The birds were losing their strength.

Misty looked up into the crowd. "Now, will a Jay Barial step forward and order his Ultra to psytoss the birds into the screen."

Jay was completely thrown off guard. He smiled brightly and rushed down to the front of the crowd. "Ultra!" he shouted across the sea. "Psytoss them now!"

Ultra must have heard him because soon it started to toss Lugia and Auqtrias around, hitting them off and on through the smoke screen and into the thunder shield.

"Now, all electric Pokémon, thunderwave!" shouted Misty. "Paralyze those things!" She turned towards Ash and said, "It's all up to you Ash."

Ash nodded and took command again. "Everybody out of the way, we can't let you people get injured by Lugia and Auqtrias!"

The crowd of people all ran away from meeting spot when suddenly there was a flash of electricity out at sea and the two water birds screeched in pain. They went straight into the screens, knocking out the thunder shield and cause the smoke and the fire to combine and explode in their faces. As a finale, Lugia and Auqtrias shattered through the light screen.

The two birds crashed into the ground below.

Chapter Eleven: Brock's Revenge

"Yeah!" Jay, Dee, Agua, and Jason cheered as Lugia and Auqtrias fell to the ground helplessly.

Ash grabbed a Super Ball, while David Mace, the glitch trainer, who wasn't standing too for away from Ash threw a Poké Balls.

"Balls, go!" the duo of Elite Eight Super Pokémon trainers said.

As the two balls hurled through the air, a two other balls intercepted them and knocked them from the sky. Ash looked up to see a familiar face.

"Airet!" cried Ash. "Airet, what are you doing?"

Airet, who looked extremely familiar to Jay, smiled a purely evil smile. "I'm taking control of the situation, Ash. I would have thought you'd have known that!"

The smile had given away who it was. Jay exclaimed, "It's Teria, the Team Rocket and Group Missile boss! He's attacking."

"That's right!" said a series of voices. Suddenly, two groups, one with a "R" and with a "M", jumped up front crowd. Within the groups were Mike, Nick, Kelly, Fire Kat, Kike, Mick, and Nelly. "We're taking control of the situation."

Teria threw a Super Ball at Auqtrias in attempt to capture it, but when it entered the Super Ball it almost automatically shot out of the ball. Teria gasped. "It didn't work!" He grabbed a golden Super Ball and threw it at Auqtrias, but still it didn't work. "Something's wrong, it isn't weak enough!" He grabbed several Super and Poké Balls. He smirked, "We'll just see what my Pokémon can do about!"

Jay frowned. "This can _not_ be good."

Out of Teria's Super Balls and Poké Balls Fire Star, Rocker, Ivysaur, Charmeleon came forward.

"Fire Star and Charmeleon, fire blast. Rocker, use your rockslide. Ivysaur, use the razor leaf attack," ordered Teria.

Teria's Pokémon began attack the helpless birds.

"Stop it now, or you'll awaken it and it'll kill us all!" shouted Jay.

From the corner of Jay's eyes, he saw Brock draw to Poké Balls.

"Onix, Ninetails, go!" said Brock. He threw the two Poké Balls and out of them came three of the original Pokémon. "Onix, use your rockslide attack to stop Fire Star, Charmeleon, and Rocker! Ninetails, use fire blast on Ivysaur."

"Nine!" Ninetails shot a deadly blast of fire at the plant Pokémon, making it running around in pain.

"On!" Onix growled. Onix leaped into the air, straightened out, and slammed into the two fire Pokémon and the rock Pokémon.

"Ultra, Pikachu, use thunderwave to stop Team Rocket and Group Missile," said Jay and Ultram.

Ultra and Pikachu quickly leaped into the air and sent waves of under at the people will the "R" and the "M" on their shirts.

They fell to the ground.

"Onix, stop Teria with a screech," said Brock.

"On!" screeched Onix.

Teria quickly fled into the water, where there was Dragonite-Sub hiding.

Brock's Onix quickly stopped before falling into the water.

Brock smiled. "Well, at least he's gone."

Chapter Twelve: A Mysterious Conclusion

"Good job Brock," said Jay.

"Yes, you were great Brock," said Ash.

"Yep," agreed Misty.

Brock shrugged. "It was nothing." He glanced towards Lugia and Auqtrias. "But right now we have another thing to worry about. The birds."

Jay thought for a moment. "Maybe we could use a Master Ball."

"That's the golden ball Teria used on Lugia," replied Ash. "There's something else wrong with them."

"Well they are under the control of something," said Jay. "Like Dee was, remember?"

"Yes, and it seems that Lugia and Auqtrias weren't controlling her after all, a bigger force is," said Ash. "If they _are_ under that creature's control than maybe your Psyghost can do the undoing of its spell."

Jay nodded. "Psyghost, I choose you!" He threw the ghost's Super Ball in to the air, and released it.

{You rang Jay?} asked Psyghost.

Jay nodded. "We have a small problem Psyghost. You know how Dee and Team Rocket were under the control of Lugia and Auqtrias? Guess what, they weren't."

Psyghost's eyes widened. {You mean they're still out of control?}

Jay shook his head. "No. It seems Lugia and Auqtrias were also under the control of a stronger Pokémon, and we need you to undo that Pokémon's spell."

Psyghost turned around and gasped at the appearance of the two fallen birds. {You know Jay, Dee was just one, _small_, person. These are two _very_ large birds, and they're Pokémon. I can't just a left a spell. I'd need about nine more Psyghost to complete the task.}

"Psyghost, you _have_ to try," said Jay. "You know that there aren't any other Psyghost on this island. You're our only hope."

Psyghost hovered into the air and then hovered above Lugia and Auqtrias.

"Psy-ghost. Psy-ghost," chanted Psyghost. He spread hypnotic waves all over the two birds. They slowly fell into a deep sleep. Psyghost took a deep breath and prepared to use a dream eater attack. It focused as his left hand separated from him and went into Lugia' mind, while his right hand did the same and went into Auqtrias' mind.

Visions poured into Psyghost's mind. The main vision though was of Lugia and Auqtrias being captured by a strange shadow creature. Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar were there too. The shadow-creature waved one of its arms and a strange black powder poured onto them. They slowly lost control of their bodies.

As Psyghost's hands came out of the two birds' heads, they surged with energy. Psyghost tossed the energy at the series of walls and the energy exploded in a fury of fire.

Psyghost panted as he slowly fell to the ground. {That took a lot of energy. I'm all right, as long as you return me to my ball.}

Jay nodded. He held up Psyghost's Super Ball in it went in. Jay glanced towards Ash, and he gave a nodded.

Ash activated a Master Ball and threw it at Lugia. Lugia entered the ball and it shook around. When it stopped, Ash hurled the other Master Ball he had and in Auqtrias went in too.

It was finally over. The curse of Lugia and Auqtrias was gone.

And as the clouds slowly parted, the dawn of happiness filled the crowd.

Chapter Thirteen: The Award Ceremony

"Jay Barial, I would like to award you with this metal, proving you are a worthy Pokémon trainer, and a worthy person." Ash put the metal around Jay's neck. Jay smiled brightly, as bright as ever.

It was the next morning, the first morning in awhile where the sun shined bright. Ash was giving Jay a metal for aiding the Elite Eight members just when they needed it. Dee, Agua, Ultram, Jason, _and_ Pikachu, and Ultra were also getting metals. They all were in the meeting room where they discussed the plans for stopping Lugia and Auqtrias.

"And also like to award you something else at the end of this ceremony, but that will come then," said Ash. He glanced down at Ultra, who stood next to Jay. "And you Ultra, I would like to award you this metal. Let it shine bright in your future." He put it around Ultra's neck.

Standing next to Ash, his Pikachu gave Jay's Ultra a peace sign and a wink. Ultra smiled happily, as he stood tall and proud.

Jay and Ultra walked down off the stage, and their friends, the Elite Eight members, and Brock all clapped for Jay. Agua, Ultram, and Jason were awarded the same things too, but when it came down to Dee . . .

"Dee, from what I've heard you're a powerful trainer," said Ash. "You collect rare bird Super Pokémon, and I know you've already caught Artic, Psybird, and Feargost. I would like to award you that. But be warned, do not bring out all the rare bird Pokémon in one area or chaos will break loose. But I trust you, so I give you this." Ash handed Dee a Super Ball. "I give you Auqtrias, the rare bird Super Pokémon of the waters."

Dee smiled brightly. "_Really_! Yeah!" She jumped up happily. "I have Auqtrias, the bird of the waters." She gave the peace sign, then stuck her tongue out at Jay. "I got a new Pokémon, the rare bird Auqtrias, yeah!"

Jay shook his head and sighed. "I worry about her sometimes."

"Now, Jay, please come up here too," said Ash.

Jay got up from his seat, with Ultra by his side, and walked back up onto the stage.

"Jay, I know you have worked hard and I know there's something special about your Ultra," explained Ash. "I know that for sure. So, I would like to award you with a special Fire Orb."

"What's so special about this Fire Orb?" asked Jay curiously.

"It will not evolve when touched by its evolving gem," answered Ash.

"Ugh," moaned Jay. "That's a good thing."

Ash nodded. "It will be one day. And because it is a _very_ special Fire Orb, it most know how much you truly want it. So until you have reached Indigo Plateau and play in the Pokémon League, Fire Orb shall remain with Dee and shall be trained with her."

Jay frowned sadly. "Fire Orb will be with Dee?"

"But only to be trained," said Ash. "Besides that, Fire Orb will be yours then. But Dee, a bit of advice, like Pikachu and Ultra, Fire Orb prefers to stay out of its ball."

Jay nodded, but still frowned sadly as Fire Orb's Super Ball went to Dee. She automatically released it from its ball, and it followed her around.

"You may be seated," said Ash. Jay, Dee, and Ultra quickly rushed to their seats. "Now, because of a small intruder in the Elite Eight, we have a spot open to replace Airet. And I, as the Pokémon League Champion, have selected as a new member of the Elite Eight"-

_Please be me! Please be me,_ thought Jay.

"-Brock," finished Ash.

Brock smiled brightly and rushed up on stage.

Chapter Fourteen: The Final Good-Byes

Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, Aqua, Jason, Pikachu, Fire Orb, Ultra all stood in a familiar position at the airport.

Jay smiled at his friends Ultram, and his Pikachu, Jason, and Aqua. "Well, I suppose you all have to go, right?"

Ultram nodded. "We'll meet up soon. I have a destination for the upper part of the Arachnid Island. I heard there's a Spider Gym there. I need to challenge it."

Jay smirked. "I know how it is."

"I'm a gym leader you know," reminded Aqua. "I can't just abandon my gym. Besides, it would be cheating people, I need to let them challenge me to pass on into Ultram's city."

"Yes, and of course I must be on my way," said Jason. "My parents have arranged me to fly out to their city. I need to be by their sides right now."

"Pikachu pi ka," said Pikachu to Ultra.

"Ultra ult tra," agreed Ultra.

The two mice gave each other a good-bye hug.

One-by-one, Ultram, with Pikachu, Jason, and Aqua left the group, leaving just Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra.

"Jay, Dee, Agua!" shouted the happy voice of Brock. He rushed over to the three of them. "Guys, how are you?"

"A little on the sad side," said Agua. "All of our friends left. But we're happy for you, now that you're an Elite Eight member. What are you going to do with your center though?"

"My little brother will be taking it over," said Brock. "It won't be the same, but it'll be alright." He glanced at Jay. "Jay, I want you to promise you'll make it to the Pokémon League, and we'll do battle."

Jay nodded. "Of course. And I'll fell sorry for you when I beat you."

"Yup, _when_ you beat me." Brock smiled. "Good-bye friends."

Brock headed to his plane, where the other Elite Eight members would be. All except for-

"Ash," said Jay as he came from the restroom. "Ash, what are you doing here still? Isn't your plane about to leave?"

"It leaves when I leave," replied Ash. "Jay, I'd just like to say, you are one of the best Pokémon trainers I know, and I would like for you to come to the Pokémon League games in six months. I'll be hosting it, and I'm sure your friends would like to play in the Mini League."

Dee and Agua nodded. "Yeah."

Ash smiled. "Until then. Come on Pikachu."

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu waved good-bye to Ultra as it followed Ash.

Jay took a deep breath. "Well, I guess it's finally over. The battle is over, and we've won."

Mew rushed towards his master's lair. Mewtwo was already waiting there with Haunter too.

"Master, I have bad news," said the Mew, as he bent down to bow to his lord. "It seems Lugia and Auqtrias were healed from your spell and have been separated. And that same kid who destroyed Gastly and Gengar stopped them."

The shadow creature banged his hand on his throne. "This boy, who is he. He has become a threat and I can not risk taking over with him in the way.

"His name is Jay Barial master," answered Mewtwo.

"Then make sure Haunter doesn't fail where his brothers did," answered the mysterious shadow Pokémon. It quickly teleported away.

****

Like _¤Ultra Pokémon¤_, the Super Pokémon movie? Then you're going to love _¤Ultra Pokémon II¤: The Pokémon League Games_. It'll be coming at the end of Season Three. And at the end of the final season, catch the third and final movie.


End file.
